El unicornio en Hogwarts
by Sg91
Summary: Tras acusar a Cadance de ser malvada delante de todos, Twilight cae en la trampa de Chrysalis y ésta la envía a otro mundo para quitársela de en medio, arrastrando consigo a Spike, Peewee y Owlowiscious. Los cuatro se quedan atrapados en un mundo mágico donde un gran escuela de magia se yergue majestuosa en medio de un cañón escocés. Más detalles después del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Muy lejos de casa**

Twilight apareció tras un destello de luz verde, estuvo suspendida como unos cuatro metros por encima del suelo durante unos ínfimos segundos, y finalmente cayó sobre el tronco de un gran árbol tumbado, soltando un respingo tras el golpe.

Spike se materializó y cayó justo a su lado. Twilight consiguió atraparlo por el tobillo antes de que golpeara el suelo del bosque en el que aparentemente habían aparecido.

Owlowiscious y Peewee aparecieron justo al lado, aterrizaron con un poco más de gracia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Twi?-inquirió Spike, mientras ella lo levantaba hasta donde había aterrizado-Me encontraba en la cocina tratando de solucionar un problema cuando de repente…

-No lo sé. Sólo había tratado de hacer frente a Cadance por cómo se estaba comportando de forma tan distinta, pero entonces hizo... algo. Y justo después aparecimos aquí

Twilight miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando el área.

-Vaya, es un bosque grande, no parece que haya nadie cerca…

Su cuerno brilló con intensidad y un gran número de hechizos comenzaron a surgir uno tras otro.

-Estamos en altas latitudes... a finales de verano... el tiempo ha cambiado por lo menos dos horas desde el momento en el que estaba enfrentando a la falsa Cadance... y no puedo sentir la presencia mágica de Canterlot.

-Y eso es... ¿malo?-inquirió Spike.

-Sí, es malo-confirmó Twilight-de hecho, creo que estamos en un mundo totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, para empezar…-la pezuña de Twilight señaló hacia el cielo-eso.

Spike echó un vistazo. Luego miró hacia la otra dirección, sólo para asegurarse de que no se estaba imaginando una leve luz matutina. Pero no, había visto bien. Había un radiante sol en el cielo... y, en la dirección opuesta, pero no más allá de la mitad del cielo de distancia, estaba la luna. Una luna cuarto creciente en pleno día.

-Uh... ¿No deberíamos entrar en pánico?-masculló Spike, encogiéndose del miedo.

-¡No!-exclamó Twilight, y comenzando a caminar por el tronco, buscando algún lugar por el que pudiera bajar.

-Star Swirl tenía un número de teoremas sobre viajes dimensionales, técnicamente viajes universales, y uno de ellos sostenía que el tiempo transcurrido en un mundo no coincide con el tiempo en el otro. No importa cuánto tiempo pasemos aquí, en cuanto regresemos a Ecuestria podremos saber la equivalencia exacta del tiempo transcurrido. Y lo mismo a la inversa.

Ella detuvo su caída con un rápido hechizo, y continuó con su explicación. -Teniendo en cuenta que tú has sido traído hasta aquí, confirma el tercer teorema; Owlowiscious y Peewee confirman el cuarto teorema y el contagio corolario, y que el resto de las chicas no fueran llevadas con nosotros es una buena evidencia para el segundo teorema... Creo que podemos fiarnos del quinto teorema. Se basa en las mismas matemáticas.

-Entonces...

Spike saltó desde el tronco con más cuidado esta vez.

-... ¿cómo es que las princesas no nos han rescatado ya?

Twilight había considerado eso, gracias al quinto teorema; si no podían ser rastreados inmediatamente después, no habría tiempo material para un rescate.

-Significa que tendremos que volver por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Y puedes entonces derivar un viaje dimensional desde el principio?

Twilight se quedó quieta, guardando silencio, ya que estaba distraída al haber escuchado una incipiente en voz. Era una voz ronca, masculina, con un acento que no podía identificar.

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya, no se ve un unicornio de ese color todos los días! ¡Y menos aún un dragón salvaje!

La última palabra hizo girarse a Twilight, acompañado por un fuerte gruñido.

-Cálmate, Fang-dijo la voz

El ser era un enorme organismo bípedo, presumiblemente masculino, mamífero por su mismo aspecto, y dirigiéndose a un perro muy grande.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Eso espero-masculló Twilight, moviéndose para interponerse entre el perro y Spike por si acaso.

El enorme mamífero parpadeó, bastante chocado.

-Vaya, no había visto un unicornio hablando antes.

-Me alegro de ser el primero...-dijo Twilight-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Bosque Prohibido. Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle. Este es mi asistente, Spike.

-Hola-saludó él, asombrando aún más a Hagrid.

-El búho es mi segundo asistente, Owlowiscious, aunque Spike es el número uno. Y el pequeño fénix es Peewee, la mascota de Spike. Terminamos aquí después de algún tipo de... accidente-Twilight decidió eludir algunos detalles- y ahora estamos perdidos. ¿Hay otros ponis por aquí?

-¿Ponis? Sí… pero si te refieres a más como tú, parlantes, pues no, ninguno-anunció Hagrid, sin dudarlo ni un instante.

El corazón de Twilight dio un vuelco al oírlo.

-¿Hay alguien más con quien podamos hablar?

-Te llevaré ante Dumbledore. Gran hombre, Dumbledore….-murmuró Hagrid, sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Hombre?-inquirió ella, desubicándose por un momento.

-Sí. Hombre, humano masculino...-dijo el medio gigante, encogiéndose de hombros torpemente.

-Creo que vamos a tener que empezar desde el principio. Por lo que veo entiende por unicornio lo mismo que nosotros, y lo mismo con dragón, pero yo nunca he oído hablar de un ser humano-explicó ella.

-Ah, ya veo… los cursos por correspondencia nunca dijeron nada acerca de esto-murmuró Hagrid, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Los cursos por correspondencia?

-Sí.

Hagrid dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, haciéndole señas con un movimiento de su cabeza; Twilight izó a Spike sobre su lomo y galopó junto a él.

-Yo soy el guardabosques de Hogwarts ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría estar cualificado para enseñar, por lo que he estado tomando un curso de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Es algo que puedo hacer de todos modos, ya que no necesito una varita mágica, así que...

Tras la explicación se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la cara de la unicornio, se explicó rápidamente.

-De todos modos, hay mucho material acerca de criaturas mágicas que se enseña a los humanos, pero nunca esperé tener que enseñar a criaturas mágicas acerca de los seres humanos.

-Sí, te entiendo…-murmuró Twilight.

En ese momento, salieron de los límites del Bosque Prohibido y entraron en el Valle de Hogwarts.

-Uauh… vaya…

-Es impresionante-masculló Spike, mirando por encima del castillo-es mucho más grande que Canterlot ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Eso es Hogwarts-anunció Hagrid, dando grandes zancadas hacia delante-es la mejor escuela de magia en el mundo.

-¡Oh, bien!-murmuró Twilight, aliviada-cuando dijiste unicornios no estaba del todo segura, pero ahora sí. Existe la magia en este mundo, puedes ayudarnos a llegar a casa.

-Bueno, técnicamente yo no puedo- negó Hagrid con la cabeza-¡No sabría ni por dónde empezar! Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo sabrá, sin duda. Gran hombre.

* * *

Los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts estaban en silencio y vacíos, los cascos de Twilight resonaban constantemente en la piedra junto a las fuertes pisadas de Hagrid, al parecer los únicos sonidos en todo el edificio. A pesar de ello, sin embargo, ella sabía que estaba en el centro de un lugar en el que se concentraba mucha magia. Las armaduras con las que se encontraban a su paso estaban minuciosamente fabricadas y varios hechizos de animación afectaban a sus gruesas capas de metal, los personajes de los retratos susurraban entre sí y se movían de cuadro a cuadro, como si el castillo en sí fuera un ente consciente.

-Aquí es... bueno, vamos a ver... estamos a martes, en agosto, y el año termina en uno... bien, ¡por esta escalera!

-¿Y eso importa?-inquirió Twilight, echándole un ojo a Spike por si se caía. Ella sabía que podía cuidarse solito, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-Bueno, es que se mueven-comentó Hagrid con indiferencia y acostumbrado a la idea-sólo tienes que estar seguro de que te subes a la correcta.

Twilight parpadeó.

-Ya… veo… Supongo que tiene más sentido que los colchones de nubes para ponis de tierra…

Había probado uno. Era muy cómodo, pero después de que el hechizo que la mantenía apoyada sobre él hubiera desaparecido en medio de la noche tres veces seguidas, cayéndose a través de éste, dejó de usarlo y se lo regaló a Fluttershy.

-Aquí estamos-anunció Hagrid, señalando al fondo de un pasillo-esa gárgola de ahí es donde está el despacho de Dumbledore.

El enorme hombre se acercó a la estatua, se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-Platillos volantes.

Al parecer se trataba de una contraseña, ya que la gárgola se apartó a un lado, revelando una escalera.

-Vamos. No te preocupes, Dumbledore es un gran hombre.

* * *

-Ya veo…

Dumbledore resultó no ser tan alto y grande como Hagrid, aunque seguía siendo casi tan alto como la princesa Celestia, con una prominente barba; asintió lentamente con la cabeza, después de que Twilight terminara de contar su relato ligeramente abreviado de cómo había llegado hasta este mundo.

-Sí, estoy familiarizado con los experimentos que en nuestro mundo se han realizado en relación con los viajes interdimensionales…-murmuró Dumbledore, asintiendo con tristeza-sin embargo, ninguno de ellos han llegado a ser del todo satisfactorios. Siento tener que decirla esto, pero es posible que tenga que descubrir por si misma algún modo para volver a su hogar…

-Oh, no pasa nada…

Twilight se quedó un tanto abatida en cuanto lo oyó, pero se recuperó enseguida y levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿Podría usar su biblioteca? Voy a necesitar un poco de papel…

-Aunque… se me está ocurriendo algo. ¿Está al tanto del propósito de Hogwarts?-inquirió entonces él.

-Sí, creo que Hagrid me comentó que era una escuela de magia…

-Desde luego. Aunque algo me dice que es bastante diestra con la magia, señorita Twilight, siempre es bueno saber más. De hecho, su joven asistente de Spike podría unirse también…

-¿Qué propone?

-Asistir a la escuela este año-anunció Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes-los búhos son mascotas permitidas, y sin duda alguna puedo hacer una excepción con Peewee.

Dumbledore miró a la percha de Fawkes, donde el fénix más joven charlaba animadamente con el mayor.

-No habría ningún problema en ese aspecto-añadió justo después.

-Yo... es una buena oferta, pero...-murmuró Twilight, guardando silencio un momento al ver que Spike quería hablar con una mueca de ansia dibujada en su cara.

-¡Me gusta la idea, Twilight! Quiero decir, vamos a estar aquí durante mucho tiempo de todos modos, y no importa cuánto pase ¿no? Si este tipo de magia es de la que yo puedo aprender...

-Tienes razón. De hecho, si no se requiere de un cuerno, podría ser una muy buena idea para aprender. Podríamos enseñar a los demás.

-¡Sí!-Spike sonrió, antes de lanzar una preocupada mirada-¿Y la comida?

-Oh, es verdad…

Al ver que Dumbledore arqueó una ceja, extrañado, Twilight aclaró.

-Spike necesita piedras preciosas de vez en cuando para complementar su dieta. Creo que el mínimo es de alrededor de un quilate por semana.

-¡Eso no es suficiente para mi gusto!-se quejó Spike.

-Pero no sabemos cuán comunes son las piedras preciosas aquí, Spike, ni siquiera si tienen la misma densidad mágica que las de Ecuestria-argumentó Twilight-seguro que tienen otros alimentos que te gustan, el problema aquí es la cantidad.

-Está bien, está bien-gruñó Spike-Pero no va a ser igual…

-Seguro que al final te acostumbras…

Dumbledore parpadeó.

-¿Comes gemas?

-Bueno, técnicamente cristales grandes-especificó Twilight-le gustan mucho los rubíes de fuego, pero cualquier cosa de cuarzo o diamante vale.

-Bueno, creo que una cantidad bastante considerable de cuarzo sería relativamente fácil de conseguir-comentó el anciano mago en voz alta-aunque ahora que mencionas la densidad mágica, tenemos una serie de cristales determinados por sus condiciones de formación. El granate y el cuarzo son bastante comunes, pero otros como los rubíes y los diamantes suelen ser más raros y valiosos.

-Oh, ¿podría conseguir granate?-inquirió Spike, más animado-eso sería genial.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-prometió Dumbledore-ahora ¿qué me dices de mi propuesta?

Spike y Twilight cruzaron entre sí una rápida mirada y luego asintieron. Twilight levantó un casco por encima de la mesa, y Dumbledore se lo estrechó con efusividad.

-Bienvenida al mundo mágico, entonces, señorita Sparkle. Le diré a Minerva que os asiente aquí hasta el día de la Selección, y para que os lleve al Callejón Diagon para ir a por sus materiales y varitas.

Spike rio.

-¿Eh? Ah, ya veo. Diagonal. Nunca había visto eso antes. Sí, es bastante gracioso, ¿no? *

* * *

-No está permitido usar encantamientos de levitación en la biblioteca-anunció Madam Pince con desaprobación.

Twilight la miró por encima de dos libros que se encontraba consultando de forma simultánea, uno de ellos el _Diccionario Mágico de términos mágicos_ y _La Aparición y tú_.

-Lo siento, pero es que esta es mi única forma de sostener las cosas. Podría poner los libros en el suelo y pasar las páginas con los casos, pero no sería muy eficiente.

La bibliotecaria palideció.

-Oh... ya veo. Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción... siempre y cuando sólo vayas a usar la magia para leerlos.

-Sin problemas-aseguró Twilight-no me gustaría que me echaran, una nueva biblioteca a mi entera disposición es todo un placer para mí...

-Habla por ti…-masculló Spike, sumergido en un centenar de páginas del libro _Hogwarts: Una Historia_-esto es realmente aburrido ¿Y se supone que esto es para estudiantes de la edad de las Crusaders?

-Unos pocos años más, creo… aunque tal vez es sólo la forma en que escriben aquí-supuso Twilight.

-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Spike aceptó y ella levantó el libro para comprobar la fecha de publicación.

-Ah, ya veo. Esta es una de las primeras impresiones, escrita para académicos. Voy a ir a buscar uno de los últimos ejemplares.

-No te preocupes-dijo Spike, levantándose de un salto-puedo ir a buscarlo, estoy acostumbrado a las bibliotecas. Supongo que tendré que aprender donde está el número de edición en este mundo, sin embargo... ¿siempre se ordenan al revés?

-Tengo entendido que los libros muggles se ordenan de manera inversa-dijo Madam Pince.

-¿Muggle? Me he topado con este término un par de veces, pero no me ha parecido esencial para la mecánica de su forma de teletransportación. ¿A qué se refiere?-inquirió Twilight.

-A las personas sin magia.

Madam Pince parecía sorprendida de que alguien preguntara algo semejante. Twilight lo notó y agitó su pata a su alrededor para recordar a la bibliotecaria que ninguno de ellos eran humanos.

-Me parece un término un poco tonto para mí.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que sí... pero es el que siempre hemos usado.

-Me pregunto quién lo ideó… Ah ¿Qué más da? Spike ¿cuándo dijo Dumbledore que esa tal McGonagall iba a aparecer?

-A eso de las dos, me parece.

-Vale, nos debe quedar media hora entonces. Me da tiempo para comprobar si la base teórica de esta aparición es la misma que la de mi teletransportación.

Spike regresó enseguida con la versión más moderna de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_, lo abrió, y saltó hasta el índice para encontrar donde se había quedado anteriormente. Twilight no pareció estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Si esa es una versión más fácil de leer, Spike, debes leerlo desde el principio. Recuerda que es probable que haya muchas más cosas nuevas desde la última versión…

-Sí, muchas cosas han sucedido desde 1793-murmuró Madam Pince, sonriendo levemente.

Twilight alzó la vista.

-¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?

-Martes, 27 de Agosto de 1991.

-Gracias. ¿Ves, Spike? El otro libro que estabas leyendo estaba casi dos siglos desfasado.

-Sí, sí, lo he pillado… Vale, vamos a ver... sí, mucho mejor. Gracias.

-Ningún problema-dijo Madam Pince-es un placer ver a dos caras nuevas que realmente aprecian una biblioteca bien organizada.

* * *

Los dos ecuestrianos devoraron sus respectivos libros en silencio durante media hora, antes de que un resquicio de luz les alertara de que otra persona acababa de entrar en la biblioteca.

-¿Sí?-inquirió Twilight, dejando de leer por un momento.

Ahora estaba bastante segura de que lo que realizaban era algo diferente a la Aparición, aunque no en lo fundamental, sólo en los detalles técnicos menores. Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba que estaba bloqueado en los terrenos de Hogwarts por alguna razón. Era un fastidio, pero tenía sentido.

-Ah... ¿es usted la señorita Twilight Sparkle? ¿Y el señor Spike?

Twilight asintió. Spike marcó la página de su libro, y respondió de manera afirmativa también.

-Muy bien.

Este nuevo ser humano femenino era una mujer bastante alta, aunque no tan alta como Dumbledore. Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo que, a primera vista, le recordó al de Trixie, pero una expresión severa en su rostro dio al traste con esa comparación. Aunque a Twilight la recordaba más a uno de sus antiguos profesores, un semental de nombre Recent Runes.

-Si me acompañan, por favor, tengo polvos Flu en mi oficina. Los usaremos para llegar al Callejón Diagon. Suelo hacer esto con los estudiantes que suelen requerir de un traslado de expediente, ya que uno de los estudiantes que iba a matricularse en primero se acabó mudando a Francia-explicó McGonagall. Aunque parecía un poco molesta sobre esa decisión en particular.

-¿Qué son los polvos Flu?-preguntó Spike, antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Twilight se tomó la molestia de apilar todos los libros que estaba leyendo en una mesa, dejando una nota que había preparado para cuando volvieran en la parte superior de la pila.

-Los polvos Flu, señor Spike, son una forma de viaje mágico que requieren de fuego.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Spike, interesándose de golpe-yo puedo hacer algo parecido, sobre todo con cartas o cosas más grandes, pero tienen que consumirse por completo.

-¿De veras? Interesante... Veremos si comparte otras características con los polvos Flu aparte del uso del fuego.

Twilight les alcanzó poco después.

-¿Cómo cree que reaccionará la gente en cuanto nos vean en el Callejón Diagon? Hogwarts no me preocupa, ya que es un ambiente escolar, y me acuerdo bien de lo rápido que Spike se adaptó en la Academia de Celestia. Pero de cara al público en general, podrían reaccionar... mal-murmuró ella, recordando algunas escenas como Roseluck desmayándose en medio de la calle como reacción ante un gran y peligroso monstruo en el mercado.

-No se apure, señorita Sparkle, sea la reacción que sea no nos iremos sin las compras-aseguró McGonagall, esbozando una leve sonrisa-y en el que caso de que alguien reaccione impulsivamente se atendrá a las consecuencias.

Twilight no quiso saber cuáles serían las consecuencias. Recent Runes nunca fue tan intimidante.

* * *

-Señor Spike, ponga atención-dijo McGonagall con firmeza-éstos son los polvos Flu, se usan para transformar un fuego normal en uno conectado a la red Flu. Observe.

Ella tomó una pizca del polvo y la arrojó a las llamas, las cuales se alzaron hacia arriba en un gran destello verdoso.

-¡Uauh!-exclamó Spike, emocionado-¡Tiene el mismo color que mi fuego cuando uso el correo mágico!

-¿Y lo puedes usar cuando tú quieras?-inquirió la profesora.

-Bueno, más bien puedo apagarlo cuando yo quiera.

-Es el resultado de un encantamiento-aclaró Twilight-puede usarlo cuando él lo requiera, pero por defecto siempre puede disponer de él porque es más seguro. Me parece que se te aplicó poco después de que comenzaras a escupir fuego ¿no?

-Creo que sí… Tiene sentido-murmuró Spike.

-Ya veo…-dijo McGonagall.

Para entonces, el fuego ya había regresado a la normalidad.

-Ahora, para viajar con polvos Flu, uno debe decir con claridad su destino una vez que esté dentro de la chimenea. El usuario llega a la chimenea más cercana al destino, aunque no siempre de pie…

-Caramba, me recuerda cuando Twilight se teletransportó por primera vez…-murmuró Spike.

-No me lo recuerdes…-masculló ella, con tonito remolón-siempre pensé que teletransportarse con silla incluida era una mala idea.

-Sí, lo sé. Tan solo me acuerdo, nada más.

-Vale, iré yo primero-anunció McGonagall-presten atención a todos mis movimientos. Cojan una pizca de polvo al menos tan grande como la mía, mejor que sobre que no falte.

Se aclaró la garganta y tras eso exclamó.

-¡Callejón Diagon!

Al punto, una oleada de fuego verdoso la envolvió por unos segundos y luego desapareció de la vista. Spike y Twilight se miraron, luego ella habló.

-Vale, soy la siguiente. Puedes coger suficiente polvo ¿no?

-Mis garras tienen palmas, no hay problema-aseguró Spike.

-Bien. Nos vemos allí.

Twilight levitó con su magia una pequeña cantidad de polvos Flu y antes de soltarlos exclamó.

-¡Callejón Diagon!

* * *

Twilight patinó hasta detenerse, agitando los cascos sobre un suelo de piedra y consiguiendo salvar una posible caída.

-Bof... eso no es muy divertido. Me siento un poco mareada…

Levantó la vista y descubrió que la habitación, aunque en silencio, estaba llena de seres humanos. El fuego estalló de nuevo tras sus espaldas, y Spike rodó hasta su lado.

-¡Uauh, menudo subidón!

-¿Acaso te ha gustado eso?-inquirió ella entre dientes.

-¡Oh, sí!-Spike se levantó y obvió-seguro que hasta a Pinkie Pie le gustaría... vaya, cuanta gente.

-Desde luego... ah, ahí está.

-Por aquí, señorita Sparkle-indicó McGonagall, junto a una puerta-el callejón Diagon está justo enfrente.

El dragón y la unicornio se abrieron paso a través del denso silencio, con todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Twilight respiró con tranquilidad una vez que salieron a un pequeño patio a través de la puerta.

-No me gusta que me miren así…

-Sí, ya lo vi…-McGonagall tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de desaprobación-al próximo que le mire cual vulgar trozo de carne tendré unas cuantas palabras con él, señorita Sparkle, no se preocupe.

Tras eso, se sacó su varita de la manga y dio una serie de golpecitos en algunos ladrillos. Al punto, éstos se hicieron a un lado para revelar un arco que condujo al callejón.

-Vaya, me recuerda al distrito comercial de Canterlot, tiene un diseño muy similar-observó Spike.

-Sí, ciertamente-asintió Twilight, divertida.

-Oh, por cierto, me olvidé de preguntar. ¿Albus les proporcionó fondos, señorita Sparkle?

-¡Oh, no me puedo creer que me olvidara de algo así!-masculló Twilight, negando con la cabeza-no, no llevo nada encima.

-No pasa nada, el colegio cubrirá los gastos-aseguró McGonagall-lo solemos hacer cuando los alumnos no pueden permitirse pagar los materiales, el Ministerio nos concede subvenciones cada cierto tiempo, aunque no tengáis tutores que os avalen con eso debería ser suficiente. En primer lugar deberíamos ir a por las varitas.

-¿Varitas?

-Nuestra forma de hacer magia requiere el uso de varitas, señorita Sparkle. El mejor lugar es la tienda de Ollivander, vamos para allá.

* * *

-Sí, sí... de lo más interesante, no todos los días me llegan pedidos por parte de clientes que no son humanos…

El ser humano, de nombre Ollivander, miró a Twilight de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a su crin y cola, ofendiendo a la unicornio con tanta medición por parte de Spike.

-Y además, ambos poseen algún tipo de magia de por sí bastante compleja. Prueba con ésta, madera de fresno, pelo de unicornio, veintidós centímetros. Muy poderosa.

-¿Pelo de unicornio?-masculló Twilight, un poco preocupada y apretando la varita telekinéticamente-¿Hay pelo aquí dentro?

-Sí, todas mis varitas poseen núcleos hechos de uno de los tres materiales mágicos que normalmente uso: pelos de cola de unicornio, plumas de fénix, o nervios de corazón de dragón.

Se oyó entonces un fuerte golpe cuando Spike dejó caer la caja que tenía en las manos. El cuerno de Twilight brilló sorpresivamente, preparando un hechizo en su punta-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Señorita Sparkle, cálmese!-exclamó McGonagall con severidad.

-¡No hasta que Ollivander se explique!-masculló ella, interponiéndose entre éste y Spike.

-Me temo que todo ha sido un malentendido, señorita Sparkle-dijo Ollivander con calma-su ayudante aquí presente es el único dragón que he visto en toda mi vida con el don de la palabra. Y lo mismo puedo decir de usted y los unicornios.

Twilight miró a McGonagall, ceñuda.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí-contestó la profesora, con una mirada preocupada-debí haber supuesto que podría ser un problema; a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa que hayamos visto antes, ambos, los dragones en este mundo son bestias mudas, que crecen y maduran en un lapso de tiempo de dos años o menos, mientras que los unicornios son simplemente animales mágicos.

Twilight fue bajando gradualmente el brillo de su cuerno, hasta que éste se apagó.

-Está bien, me fiaré de usted por ahora… Pero pienso investigarlo apropiadamente.

-No esperaba menos-asintió McGonagall, con aprobación-ahora, creo que estaba a punto de probar esa varita….

-Está bien. ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Tan sólo muévela un poco… puedes agarrarla con tu magia, piensa en algo cuando lo hagas.

Twilight agitó la varita, pero Ollivander se la arrebató antes de que hubiera terminado.

-No tiene mucha respuesta. Bueno, ¿tal vez esta? Madera de tejo y nervio de corazón de dragón, treinta centímetros, poco flexible.

Aún un poco disgustada, Twilight tomó la varita igualmente y describió un círculo con ella.

-No, definitivamente no... Madera de roble y pluma de fénix, diez centímetros, perfecta para encantamientos.

Ollivander comenzó a apartar las varitas que no tuvieron respuesta con Twilight y las probó con Spike, con el cual tampoco hubo mucha variación. Varita tras varita, se fueron apilando progresivamente, y las únicas con las que Twilight llegaba a obtener resultados eran con las de madera de fresno y pelos de unicornio. Spike, por su parte, reaccionaba mejor con las de madera de espino y plumas de fénix, aunque en la mayoría obtuvo una reacción bastante débil.

Después de casi una hora, Ollivander se detuvo.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo que podría funcionar con usted, Twilight Sparkle. Si fuera tan amable de donar una serie de sus propios pelos de la cola, quizás pueda reconstruir la varita que tenga la mejor reacción; lo veo, madera de fresno y pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros y medio. Con su propio pelo en lugar del original, creo que podría resolver el problema.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-inquirió Spike-yo reaccionaba con espino blanco y pluma de fénix ¿no? ¿Podrían las plumas de Peewee funcionar también?

-Ah, su fénix mascota. Sí, podría ser una buena idea. Siempre he creído que la varita elige al mago, pero me atrevo a decir que ninguna de ellas estaba preparada para tan singulares magos.

Spike parpadeó.

-Yo nunca le hablé de Peewee. Lo dejamos a él y a Owlowiscious en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Ollivander tan solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¿Tiene polvos Flu, señor Ollivander?-inquirió McGonagall.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se dirigió a la trastienda en busca de una chimenea.

-Voy a informar a Albus de esto, y ya de paso traigo a su fénix, señor Spike.

-Mejor me voy con usted y así veo como está-sugirió Spike, después de ella.

-Ahora vuelvo, Twi.

-Vale-murmuró Twilight, mirando su cola con aprensión.

-¿Cuántos necesita?

Ollivander observó atentamente la crin y la cola rayadas, pensativo.

-Creo que con tres pelos será suficiente. Cuantos más largos mejor, luego puedo recortarlos y trabajar con una banda de cada color.

-Está bien.

Con una navaja de afeitar, Twilight cuidadosamente cortó tres pelos de la cola cerca de la base. Los elevó telekinéticamente a una altura cómoda y Ollivander los tomó delicadamente.

-Sí, estupenda calidad... con esto debería funcionar, Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!-anunció Spike, volviendo de la trastienda-a Peewee no le ha importado. Aquí tiene.

El joven dragón le pasó un par de pequeñas plumas rojas al fabricante de varitas, quien los aceptó con la otra mano que le quedaba libre.

-Maravilloso... es raro tener un fénix como mascota, y más raro aún que el mago en cuestión tenga la oportunidad de utilizar una varita hecha con plumas de su propia mascota. Sí, veré lo que puedo hacer. Mejor sigan con el resto de sus compras, vuelvan en una hora.

-¿Cómo sabía que no habíamos hecho el resto de las compras todavía?-inquirió Spike, asustado-¡sigue sabiendo cosas de las que ni le he hablado!

-No llevas ninguna bolsa contigo-dedujo Ollivander, sonriendo débilmente.

Twilight se rio entre dientes.

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue lo normal para un viaje a la tienda de Ollivander- comentó McGonagall-no en términos genéricos, pero sin duda en cuanto a tiempo se refiere. Menos mal que solo tiene unas pocas docenas de estudiantes nuevos cada año, porque si no la cola saldría por la puerta.

-¿Qué sigue en la lista?-preguntó Twilight, deseando tener una copia de la misma encima.

-Bueno, como esto también lleva su tiempo, túnicas a medida. Lo siento, señorita Sparkle y señor Spike, pero las reglas son claras. Las túnicas son obligatorias para asistir a clase.

-Podría ser un problema-afirmó Twilight, mientras entraban en una tienda de nombre _Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_.

-Creo que hasta a Rarity le tomaría su tiempo para encontrar un diseño apropiado... ojalá estuviera aquí.

El unicornio se detuvo y suspiró, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la tienda, en la que no parecía haber clientes en ese momento.

-Ojalá todas mis amigas estuviesen aquí-murmuró Twilight, con profunda melancolía-sé que sería cruel por mi parte que estuvieran aquí, porque todas tienen alguien que les echaría de menos, al igual que yo, pero...

Spike acarició su cuello con torpeza, extendiendo un poco su brazo para poder alcanzarla.

-Hey, al menos me tienes a mí, ¿no?

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias, Spike. Y sí, lo siento. Tenía ganas de soltarlo, eso es todo.

-Que no te dé reparo, la vergüenza es el reconocimiento de un fallo, y tú no tienes ningún fallo-la dijo Spike, tratando de parecer sabio.

Twilight rio, divertida.

-¿Qué? Si Celestia lo dijera, tú no tardarías nada en imitarla…

-Si Celestia hubiera dicho algo semejante, lo hubiera expresado con más elocuencia.

-¡Qué cara tienes!

Twilight finalmente rompió a reír, y después de un momento Spike se unió también.

-Buf... lo necesitaba-Twilight se recompuso y miró hacia arriba-lo siento, profesora.

-No pasa nada-quitó importancia McGonagall-parece que hemos dado tiempo a Madam Malkin a consultar algunos libros.

-Desde luego, querida-la bruja al cargo, ojeando un tomo polvoriento-aunque hubo varias veces en los últimos siglos en las que nos pidieron confeccionar trajes formales para centauros, y no creo que haya problemas con los cuartos traseros. Pero me temo que me va a llevar un buen rato, eso sí. El joven... ¿reptil?

-Soy un dragón… pero no del mismo tipo de los que ustedes tienen aquí, según tengo entendido-respondió Spike.

-Ah... ya veo. Con el joven dragón será más fácil, aunque va a ser tal vez la túnica más corta que he confeccionado para Hogwarts.

-De vuelta a la carga con los con los chistes cortos-masculló Spike con cara de palo.

Al final, Twilight se habituó a ser observada, aunque desde que Peewee estaba con ellos eso mismo parecía tranquilizar a los seres humanos un poco. Owlowiscious había llegado también a través de la red Flu y revoloteó por encima de su cabeza, dándoles una estampa bastante familiar.

McGonagall explicó que los búhos eran el método principal de comunicación postal en el mundo mágico, aunque se mostró bastante sorprendida cuando la explicaron que era casi tan eficaz como un asistente.

Spike se había comprado un par de guantes de piel de dragón con una expresión de completo asco, y sólo por insistencia de McGonagall. Él había argumentado que no los necesitaba, ya que con su propia piel suplía cualquier otro tejido protector. Pero la profesora fue inflexible.

-Está bien-dijo el joven dragón, echándolos en la última bolsa de una serie de bolsas de la compra-pero no pienso usarlos, salvo excepciones.

Twilight, evidentemente, no necesitaba guantes.

Finalmente, volvieron a la tienda de Ollivander para recoger sus varitas terminadas. Twilight sólo necesitó cogerla con su magia para comprender por qué estos magos utilizaban varitas.

-Es... como un canal muy eficiente de magia.

-Intente esto, señorita Sparkle- dijo McGonagall, agitando su propia varita-basta con decir lumos.

La punta de su varita se encendió con una luz de color amarillo brillante. Twilight asintió y murmuró

-Lumos.

Fue extraño. El poder mágico no parecía fluir desde su cuerno, sino de algún lugar de su pecho, y la punta de su varita se encendió de la misma forma que la de McGonagall.

-Muy buen trabajo, señorita Sparkle-la felicitó la profesora-para apagarla tan solo hay que decir nox.

Ella frunció el ceño, digiriendo la información, y la apagó, guardándola en una funda que el fabricante de varitas tuvo la gentileza de regalar.

Spike se entretenía encendiendo y apagando su varita varias veces, muy emocionado de que finalmente tuviera algún medio para realizar magia, cosa que podía compartir con Twilight sin problemas.

-Vamos Spike, será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts, se está haciendo bastante tarde, Celestia tiene que… no, claro que no- negó ella con la cabeza-perdón, por un momento olvidé dónde nos encontrábamos.

-¿A qué se refiere?-inquirió McGonagall-no la he oído hablar de ninguna Celestia antes, señorita Sparkle.

-Celestia es la que mueve el sol, al menos de dónde nosotros venimos- explicó Twilight-yo misma he visto cómo lo hace, pero apenas comprendo la magia que usa para ello.

-¿Que se mueve?-repitió McGonagall, un tanto perpleja-señorita Sparkle, nadie mueve el sol. La Tierra gira en torno a él, y el sol se queda en el mismo lugar.

-Sí, bueno, aquí-apuntó Twilight-pero de dónde somos, eso no sucede. Todo este mundo es como el bosque Everfree, las cosas se suceden en la naturaleza por si solas. En Ecuestria tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotros mismos, los pegasos controlan el clima, los ponis de tierra se aseguran de que la tierra es fértil, los tres tipos colaboran en la tarea de cambiar las estaciones, y Celestia y Luna traen el día y la noche respectivamente.

-Todo esto suena muy descabellado-dijo la profesora-¿magia a ese nivel?

-Yo he experimentado una noche de veinticuatro horas antes, cuando las cosas se torcieron un poco-comentó Spike-ése fue el solsticio de verano.

-Vaya…-murmuró McGonagall, sin saber bien que decir tras un momento en silencio-deberíamos regresar ya a Hogwarts. ¿Lo tenéis todo?

-Ah… sí, eso es todo-dijo Twilight tras dar un repaso mental a la lista.

-Muy bien ¿podemos usar su chimenea una vez más, señor Ollivander?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Menudo día- murmuró Twilight, mientras se desplomaba en la cama que le habían asignado. Los cocineros, al parecer unas pequeñas criaturas arrugadas llamadas elfos domésticos, habían estado interesados en conocer al unicornio y al dragón para los que tenían que cocinar. Ella en realidad no tenía hambre, ya que se había llenado desde la última vez que comió en la boda y Spike también con un buen plato de granate, por lo que ya habían almorzado debidamente antes de llegar a este nuevo mundo.

Dumbledore les había explicado que la mayoría de los estudiantes dormían en dormitorios asignados por casa, y que la casa es determinada en una ceremonia especial que se celebraría en poco menos de una semana. Dado que tanto los dos ecuestrianos no se adaptaban a las camas normales de Hogwarts y que aún no habían sido seleccionados, habían sido asignados a una habitación en los niveles inferiores de la torre de astronomía, que Twilight había adaptado previamente con varios hechizos de transformación.

El director les había asegurado que una habitación similar se añadiría a cualquier casa en la que ella y Spike fueran ordenados juntos o dos salas más pequeñas, si al final se encontraran en casas separadas.

-Esto es genial… ¡Por fin puedo hacer algo de magia!-exclamó Spike, emocionado.

-Aun así ten cuidado, recuerda lo que me pasaba cuando me solía exceder de más…-dijo Twilight, con voz somnolienta.

-Pues sí… buenas noches, Twi.

-Buenas noches…-bostezó ella antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

Bueno, pues así empieza este fic crossover entre MLP y Harry Potter, propiedad del usuario Saphroneth y que yo estoy traduciendo después de haberme convencido de esta manera. Se puede encontrar aquí y también en FIMFiction punto net, ya sabéis que aquí los links no se pueden poner, por lo que os lo pongo de esta manera. Comentar que la historia transcurre paralelamente al primer libro, Hermione no aparece porque se ha mudado a Francia y Twilight es su "reemplazo", por así decirlo, pero he hablado con el autor y me ha dicho que para el cuarto fic (piensa ir a la par con toda heptalogía) puede que aparezca perteneciendo a Beauxbatons. Hasta ahora hay cuatro capítulos y voy a traducirlos, así amenizo la espera para el siguiente XD Espero que os haya gustado comentad, dejad reviews y si queréis hablar con el autor para comentarle vuestras impresiones en persona, podéis hacerlo aquí, en fanfiction. Y eso es todo ¡nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Introducciones**

-Esto... ¿Twi?

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, después de tragar ese pedazo de tostada.

-¿Crees que podremos volver a casa?

El unicornio, antes de hablar, hizo una pausa y luego posó un casco en el hombro de Spike.

-No lo sé. Pero eso espero…

-Porque yo... yo no sé-la voz de Spike se volvió un poco ronca-tal vez por fin me haya llegado ¿sabes?

Twilight lo comprendió. Justo ayer habían llegado a ese nuevo mundo, y habían dormido tan profundamente que ahora se hacía extraño recordarlo, como si todo volviera esa misma mañana. Tal vez el hecho de despertar lo hizo parecer aún más real.

-Vamos, Spike, no te preocupes. Volveremos, ya lo verás.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo-masculló él, dándola un gran abrazo.

-Si esto te ayuda… lo que me a mí me ayudó ayer, fue el pensar en lo mucho que esto se parece a una historia de ficción mágica.

El dragón se rio entre dientes y murmuró.

-Sí, te sigo…. En plan de que nos encontramos en un universo paralelo y todo eso ¿no?

-¡Eso es!-dijo Twilight, antes de fruncir el ceño-aunque será mejor que nos miremos cuáles son las leyes aquí. Sólo por si acaso.

-Vale, pero déjame terminar primero.

-Está bien... por ésta vez-murmuró ella, bromeando.

-¡No hablas en serio! ¿Serías capaz de matar de hambre a un pequeño y monísimo dragón?-inquirió Spike, volviendo a su tostada y siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues no, la verdad. Pero sé que mi asistente número uno es lo suficientemente duro como para aguantar el tipo.

Spike masticó lentamente por un momento, pensando en una manera de salir de esa situación sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Vale, ahí me has pillado…

-Y no lo olvides-rio Twilight entre dientes.

* * *

-Lo primero es conseguir más información acerca de la situación legal de los unicornios y los dragones aquí-dijo Twilight-tú lee _Animales Fantásticos_, yo buscaré un libro de introducción legal.

-Por cierto, no creo que vaya a encontrar gran cosa-murmuró Spike, mirando el delgado volumen rojo-te lo comento porque me acuerdo de tus libros de texto de los últimos años en la academia y no hay color. ¿Eran así de pequeños los libros de primero?

-Qué va-negó Twilight con la cabeza, consultando el catálogo de la biblioteca-bueno, más o menos eran del mismo tamaño, tenían el mismo contenido pero más simplificado y lleno de diagramas e ilustraciones.

-Los diagramas e ilustraciones ayudarían en este momento-se quejó el joven dragón, abriéndolo de un tirón por la primera mitad antes de volver al principio-o al menos un índice decente ¿Cuál es la gracia de hacer un libro pequeño si luego está todo tan condensado?

-No tengo ni idea. Igual no tienen otros métodos de impresión… o quizás es sólo tradición-supuso Twilight, encogiéndose de hombros torpemente.

Resignándose con lo que tenía, Spike dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se puso a leer. Tan sólo unos minutos después, levantó la vista.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que he encontrado algo. Aparentemente toda criatura mágica se clasifica en Espíritu, Ser o Bestia.

-Continúa-indicó Twilight, sacando un pesado volumen acerca de los fundamentos de derecho común mágico de una de las estanterías.

-La definición de un Ser es cualquier criatura que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para comprender las leyes de la comunidad mágica, y para asumir parte de la responsabilidad en la formación de éstas.

-Pues mira, con suerte nos clasificamos y todo… ¿Qué hay acerca de las criaturas mágicas?

-Todavía no he llegado a eso. De hecho hay algunos que consideran criaturas mágicas a aquellas que no tienen ningún tipo de magia real, a pesar de ello. Y hay una criatura llamada hombre lobo que se transforma a partir de un ser humano durante las noches de luna llena.

-De acuerdo-Twilight puso su propio libro sobre la mesa y comenzó a echarle un vistazo-cuéntame si encuentras algo más.

-Claro.

* * *

-Entonces, tenemos que permanecer ocultos de toda la población no mágica de este país. Bueno, eso tiene sentido... supongo que si estos magos tenían que esconderse, tuvo que ser por una buena razón-resumió Twilight.

-Y a pesar de que los nombres son iguales-comentó Spike-no me suena nada acerca de los dragones de aquí. Y si hubiera algo que fuera similar, ahora mismo debería pesar más de una tonelada.

-Bueno, pero tu sigues siendo un dragón bebé, ¿no?-inquirió Twilight, ciertamente chocada-¿de qué tamaño son?

-Parece ser que crecen mucho más rápido aquí. De acuerdo a mi tamaño actual, un dragón aquí tendría que tener uno o dos meses de edad, como máximo-Spike saltó un buen número de páginas hasta casi llegar al final-de todos modos, también hay unicornios y pegasos aquí, pero se refieren a los pegasos como caballos alados y los unicornios son descritos como un tipo de caballo. Me es de suponer que estos caballos son como un tipo más grande de poni.

-Sí, tiene sentido…-murmuró Twilight, antes de volver a su propio libro-tengo algo. Existen leyes acerca de las varitas, y parece ser que están prohibidas en la mayoría de las razas mágicas, por razones que este libro no explica… son todas prohibiciones específicas. Pero a nosotros dos no nos afecta al menos que se apruebe una ley muy concreta. Y hay precedentes para evitar esto, además... hay por lo menos dos razas mágicas que no son humanos y que pueden conseguir varitas, además de poseer su magia innata.

-¿Y cuáles son?-inquirió Spike.

-Una de ellas son las veelas, aunque son aparentemente capaces de cruzarse con los humanos, fue uno de los casos mencionados en las leyes de otras culturas de los ejemplos que este libro usa; sin embargo, no he encontrado ninguna mención de la otra raza. El quid de la cuestión radica en que una raza es capaz de utilizar las varitas, y no estar dispuesta a abusar de ellas.

-Me pregunto cómo funcionará eso...-murmuró Spike.

-Voy a ver si hay algo aquí acerca de por qué a las razas que no poseen varitas se las prohibieron-dijo Twilight, regresando al índice.

-Está bien. Voy a ir a buscar un libro de historia.

-Bien pensado, así podremos relacionar conceptos.

Al poco rato, Spike volvió con un tomo de descripción muy básica de historia.

-Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero no tenía ganas de llevar a cuestas algo tan grande como _La decadencia y caída del Imperio Romano_.

-No pasa nada, con eso será suficiente-rio Twilight, recordando los casi ridículamente grandes volúmenes de las obras completas de Edgar Griffin. El peso de más de un millón y medio de palabras pudo con Spike, el cual se lo acabó mandando a sí mismo mediante su fuego mágico cuando le pidió que lo llevara por ella-sólo necesitamos los detalles básicos.

-Claro, aunque sería un poco más feliz si supiera cómo levitar cosas-murmuró el dragón, esperanzado.

-Te ayudaré a hacerlo cuando lo aprendamos aquí-dijo Twilight-aunque si hacen algo diferente, te enseñaré cómo lo hacemos los unicornios en cuanto descubra una manera de adaptar ambos procesos.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Twilight estaba enfrascada entre la historia de las rebeliones de los goblin y los proyectos de ley relacionados con los derechos y privilegios de los goblin. Su sensación general fue que las guerras fueron brutales, en ambos bandos, y que los magos tendían a tener ventaja gracias a sus varitas; además, una crisis económica siempre precedía al inicio de cada guerra.

Su concentración se rompió cuando oyó una exclamación al otro lado de la biblioteca.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Miró a su alrededor, y Spike dirigió su mirada en dirección hacia la salida.

-¿Quién es?

Lo que vieron fue a un pequeño ser humano, que parecía ser del mismo tamaño que Spike, aunque de diferente proporción. Al ver que la estaba observando, y escuchando todo lo que decía, soltó un pequeño respingo.

-¡Cielos! ¡Vaya, no me esperaba ver a un unicornio aquí dentro y mucho menos a uno hablando! Pero por favor, disculpa mi grosería. Soy Filius Flitwick, profesor de Encantamientos de Hogwarts.

-¿Encantamientos?-repitió Twilight, interesada-solo tengo mis libros desde ayer, y no he llegado a leer lo suficiente como para saber que incluye esa categoría ¿Es algo específico? ¿Sobre hechizos mentales?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, nada de eso…-dijo Flitwick, acercándose a ella con entusiasmo- eres uno de los estudiantes de transferencia de los que Albus nos habló ¿no? Suele ser usual que se olvide de algo así.

-Bueno, supongo que transferencia es la palabra más adecuada…-dijo Twilight-nosotros no pretendíamos exactamente acabar aquí, pero de lo perdido saca lo que puedas, dicen

-¿Nosotros? Ah, ya veo, el reptil detrás de usted. Encantado de conocerte también, joven...

-Igualmente, profesor-dijo Spike tras saludar.

Twilight le hizo un gesto minúsculo de aprobación para evitar olvidar las buenas costumbres que aprendió en Canterlot.

-Mis disculpas, pero ¿y acerca del campo de encantamientos?

-Oh, sí, lo siento. Abarca todos los hechizos que no son directamente ni ofensivos ni transmutativos, que afectan a las propiedades de un objeto de manera directa o indirecta, incluso a objetos en movimiento.

Twilight y Spike intercambiaron sendas miradas extrañadas.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que Spike en particular, querrá saber acerca de los diferentes aspectos de los encantamientos. Aunque me estaba preguntando… ¿existe algún hechizo específico que implique el uso de la telekinesis?

-No de un tiempo a esta parte; aunque hay una serie de hechizos que aplican la telekinesis, como mover ciertos objetos para realizar cosas concretas, no hay nada por debajo del nivel de EXTASIS más específico que eso.

-Interesante-murmuró Twilight, cogiendo su varita con su magia-mi propia forma natural de la magia se basa en la telekinesis. Todos los unicornios pueden hacerlo, aunque en diferentes grados de habilidad, potencia y finura Otros hechizos suelen depender del talento especial del unicornio.

-¿Y cómo es eso?-inquirió Flitwick, intrigado-sé que hay estudiantes aquí que son talentosos en encantamientos o transfiguración, pero por como usas la palabra parece tener un significado más profundo.

-En Ecuestria, cada poni posee una marca de belleza, a veces es llamada emblema, aunque es un término que ya casi no se usa. La marca es la representación de algo en lo que el unicornio, pegaso o poni de tierra destaca especialmente y realiza con más soltura y talento. Sólo aparece cuando se descubre ese talento especial que le diferenciará de los demás y le hará destacar. Por ejemplo, mi amiga Rarity posee una marca de belleza consistente en tres diamantes azules; representa la habilidad de ser creativa, y su gusto por las piedras preciosas. Uno de los hechizos que más usa le ayuda a encontrar gemas escondidas.

-¡Qué curioso! Y de lo más casual, también. Aunque por como lo pones, conozco a varias personas que hubieran querido poseer un talento especial… ¿siempre es así en tu mundo?

-No, los dragones no consiguen marcas de belleza, eso es algo que sólo los ponis tienen-comentó Spike

-Y las cebras-añadió Twilight aclaró-todas las razas equinas, en general.

-Entonces… ¿qué significa tu marca de belleza?

-Magia en general-dijo Twilight, algo reservada-aunque no se me dan tan bien los hechizos relacionados con algún talento especial en concreto, normalmente puedo aprender casi cualquier hechizo que no requiera de conocimientos exclusivos.

-Haciendo magia es la mejor unicornio en toda Ecuestria-afirmó Spike.

-Para nada, aún no sé ningún hechizo de manipulación del clima, mis escudos mágicos no son tan resistentes como los de Shining y…

-Pudiste desenmascarar a Trixie sin ni siquiera tener que enfrentarte a ella directamente, Twilight-le recordó Spike con confianza-eres la mejor.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me agasajen tanto-masculló Twilight nerviosamente-por favor, déjalo ya ¿vale?

-Está bien-murmuró Spike-pero no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Parece un tema algo delicado para ti-observó Flitwick-no indagaré más, entonces. Bueno, tengo que seguir preparando las clases para este año. Espero verte en Ravenclaw.

-¿Ravenclaw?-repitió Twilight, extrañada.

-Soy el jefe de esa casa. Pero ya lo verás en la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-Por cierto, una cosa, ¿Cuáles son los preparativos?

Flitwick hizo una pausa, rascándose la barbilla.

-Normalmente, los estudiantes llegan a la plataforma 9 ¾ en la estación de King's Cross y viajan desde Londres, pero supongo que si ya estás aquí... pero bueno. Tienes dos posibilidades, podrías usar los polvos flu para llegar a la estación de King's Cross y ya allí tomar el tren, donde podrías conocer a gente nueva antes de la Selección... o bien puedes encontrarte con ellos en la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Spike ¿Qué prefieres?-inquirió Twilight.

-Me gustaría ir en el tren-dijo Spike-después de todo, los trenes me son familiares.

-Pues sí, para mí también-asintió Twilight-podría ayudarnos a integrarnos entre el resto de alumnos, y podemos llevar suficientes libros para el viaje… si Spike quiere, pues sí, iremos en el tren.

-Se lo comunicaré a Albus-dijo Flitwick-supongo que te quedarás por aquí ¿no?

-Sí, soy bibliotecaria de profesión, por lo que me es bastante familiar. Me ayuda a adaptarme.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, Dumbledore entró en la biblioteca.

-¿Señorita Twilight Sparkle? El profesor Flitwick me ha comentado que su presencia y la del señor Spike podría impactar a los miembros del profesorado, si no llegan a conocerlos antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida. Aunque yo creo que no es para tanto, insistió bastante. Si tuviera algo de tiempo, el profesorado se reunirá en el gran comedor para almorzar a las doce en punto, podría bajar a conocerlos.

-Oh, eso es una buena idea-asintió Twilight.

-Y me parece bien su decisión de tomar el tren. Es importante hacer nuevos amigos.

-Ojalá mis amigos de Ecuestria estuvieran aquí-admitió Twilight-espero poder hacer nuevos estando aquí.

-Una meta admirable, desde luego. Ah, y una cosa más, hay un pasillo en el tercer piso al que está prohibido acceder. Hay algunas defensas poderosas en el lugar y debo pedirla que no se acerque.

-Sin problemas-dijo Twilight, un poco sorprendida-¿de qué se trata?

-La puerta está cerrada, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema para identificarla. Simplemente asegúrese de no abrir ninguna puerta en el tercer piso… aunque me es de suponer que no lo harían, por supuesto.

Twilight y Spike asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

-Muy bien... Pueden seguir con sus cosas, había venido buscando unas plumas.

-Oh, no me hable de plumas…-farfulló Spike.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia, señor Spike?

-Donde vivimos hay una tienda que vendía plumas. Pero lo único que vende son sofás-explicó Twilight, negando con la cabeza-no tiene sentido para mí.

-Una tienda de lo más interesante. Si pudiera, examinaría detenidamente la mercancía. A veces me veo en la necesidad de tener un sofá con más frecuencia de la que suelo pensar.

Y con ese último apunte, Dumbledore se perdió entre las estanterías.

* * *

Cuando Twilight y Spike entraron en el gran comedor a eso de las doce menos diez, al menos una docena de personas vestidos con trajes de variados estilos se encontraban de pie cerca de la entrada y hablando entre sí. Dumbledore se fijó en ellos primero.

-Ah, señorita Twilight Sparkle. Llega temprano.

-Sí, lo siento, es que me he hecho un lío con las escaleras móviles, aún no sé la frecuencia con la que se mueven ni cuando se mueven ni…

-No pasa nada-dijo Dumbledore, mientras se oían varias exclamaciones a sus espaldas-aún no está todo el profesorado presente, pero creo que podemos empezar ya, cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos ir a almorzar.

Tras ese comentario un denso silencio se echó sobre ellos. Mirando a su alrededor, Twilight advirtió que entre los otros seres humanos que ya había conocido todavía no se había presentado.

-Eh... Supongo que debería presentarme…-murmuró ella, algo azorada.

-Habla más alto -dijo una voz pausada y aburrida, perteneciente a uno de los humanos de la fila de delante-no soporto a los murmuradores.

-¡Ah, lo siento!-se disculpó Twilight, sonrojada-estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo. Eh...

Como no estaba del todo segura de cómo proceder, prefirió ir sobre seguro y recurrió a la típica presentación real cortesana, recordándola de las veces que había sido presentada como la protegida de Celestia.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle, de la corte real de Canterlot, y portadora del elemento de la magia.

Quizás sonase un tanto ostentoso, pero prefirió describirse de esa manera en lugar de la pupila personal de Celestia, ya que apenas tenía ningún estatus diplomático actual ni ningún otro título nobiliario. Al advertir su pequeña confusión, añadió.

-Este es mi asistente, Spykoranuvellitar, educado en la corte, aunque él prefiere que le llamen simplemente Spike.

-¿Canterlot?-repitieron a la vez varios de ellos.

-En Ecuestria-trató Twilight de aclarar-estamos aquí debido a un hechizo que no puedo replicar actualmente. Es un mundo completamente diferente.

-Preséntate, Severus-indicó Dumbledore-nuestros invitados no te conocen.

-Muy bien, señor director. Yo soy Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin. Me es de suponer que comprenderán que su singularidad no les hará ganar puntos de cara a las clases en lo que a mí respecta.

-Le comprendo perfectamente-asintió Twilight-después de todo, no me gusta tener facilidades. De hecho, recuerdo que estudié una variación de pociones en Ecuestria, me gustaría compararlas con las de aquí.

-Los estudios comparativos sólo se cursan durante los EXTASIS-anunció Snape bruscamente, antes de volver a la primera fila.

-No te sientas tan apurada con él-le dijo el siguiente profesor, el cual caminaba hacia ella con la ayuda de lo que parecía ser una pierna de madera-Severus es un hombre brillante, pero no soporta a los necios. Soy Silvanus Kettleburn, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me gustaría escribir algo sobre ustedes dos, nunca había visto nada igual en cuanto a unicornios y dragones se refiere, pero no estoy seguro de si preguntar…

-Oh, no se preocupe-dijo Twilight-creo que podría darle un poco de información.

-Hey, tal vez podrías explicarle las clases básicas de biología que tenías-sugirió Spike.

-Oh, claro, Albus comentó que tenían una educación de donde vienen. No hay prisa, en cuanto puedan. Incluso os podría ayudar si alguna vez os hicierais daño por lo que sea.

-Eso nos podría venir muy bien-asintió Twilight-fue bastante complicado conseguirle un tratamiento médico a Spike en Ecuestria. Nadie sabía lo suficiente acerca de los dragones.

-Pero ahora sí-señaló Spike-después de encogerme de nuevo, leíste la mitad de los libros sobre la fisiología de los dragones en la biblioteca de Canterlot.

-Sí, y luego leí los libros de psicología después de regresar de la migración-añadió ella.

-Impresionante-murmuró Kettleburn.

Después de él la fueron presentando a otros profesores como a Aurora Sinistra (astronomía, y se sorprendió al saber que esa era una asignatura troncal), Pomona Sprout (herbología, y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff) y Septima Vector (aritmancia, una clase que Twilight estaba esperando ansiosamente, aunque Spike no era tan entusiasta) antes de que se diera cuenta de algo.

-Er... siento interrumpir, pero... ¿alguno de sus nombres son los definitivos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió la profesora de Aritmancia-yo nací como una Vector, como mi padre.

-Bueno, es que en Ecuestria hay una tendencia a que los nombres de los ponis se relacionen con su talento especial de alguna u otra manera. Aunque no es una regla, los ponis a menudo toman nuevos nombres cuando descubren cuál es su talento. Pero por lo que veo, aquí heredan el apellido y los nombres de sus padres como nombre de pila ¿no?-a eso recibió un asentimiento general-no sé cómo es que tantas personas pueden nombrarse sin tener en cuenta eso.

-Bueno, tiene cierto punto interesante-comentó Pomona Sprout-me recuerda a Newt Scamander.

-Qué curioso-dijo Dumbledore.

En ese momento el resto de profesores llegaron, junto con la bibliotecaria y una persona un tanto desagradable y desaliñada que era al parecer el celador.

En total, las presentaciones tomaron casi media hora. Parecía que todos los profesores, salvo Snape, querían conocer cuál era la perspectiva de sus disciplinas desde el punto de vista de Twilight, hasta Charity Burbage, la profesora de estudios muggles, la sugirió realizar un estudio antropológico sobre la sociedad mágica desde su punto de vista.

El último profesor que les presentaron fue Quirinus Quirrell, un hombre muy nervioso y con un gran turbante que enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Oh ¿eso implica combates mágicos?-inquirió Twilight, interesada-supongo que sí, porque no hay un mejor lugar para ellos en el plan de estudios. La magia de mi hermano es principalmente defensiva y con hechizos protectores, así que supongo que esa es su especialidad.

-Ah, sí. La ma-magia defensiva incluye algunos hechizos ofensivos co-con la ca-capacidad limitada, aunque po-por supuesto que hay ma-más hechizos impresionantes, pe-pero no se ven hasta los TIMO.

-¿De veras?-dijo Twilight, frunciendo el ceño-pero pensaba que la mayoría de los hechizos de combate eran simplemente formas más poderosas de... oh, por supuesto, este es un mundo diferente. Bueno, me esforzaré para descubrir las diferencias.

-Por-por supuesto. Ah, ¿Co-como dijiste que te lla-llamabas?

-Twilight Sparkle-repitió ella.

-¿Y estás se-segura de que no eres un va-vampiro?

Twilight rápidamente vinculó vampiro con vamponi, lo que daba sentido a una o dos referencias en el preámbulo de _Animales Fantásticos_, dándose cuenta de que debía tener miedo de ellos.

-Oh, no, yo soy estrictamente herbívora. Spike es un silicívore obligado, pero aparte de eso es un omnívoro extremo.

-Va-vale. Aunque por a-alguna razón sus no-nombres me ponen ne-nervioso.

A eso, Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy acostumbrado a poner nervioso a los ponis. Una vez, una delegación de unicornios de Manehattan trató de llamar a la guardia real para que vinera a por mí cuando se enteraron de que, bueno...

Twilight se rio divertida, acordándose de la anécdota.

-¡Fue graciosísimo! Catorce magos experimentados, acurrucados detrás de un guardia real en cuanto el" temible dragón" entró en la habitación; al final vieron que era un dragón de unos cuatro años de edad, que no les llegaba ni a las rodillas, y que tenía una piruleta.

-Sí-afirmó Spike, encogiéndose de hombros, resignado-siempre habrá personas que tengan miedo de mí.

Entonces su rostro se iluminó, dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro y menos infantil

-Pero no hubo nadie en Ponyville que me temiera, y espero que aquí tampoco.

* * *

Después de un almuerzo rápido, ya que afortunadamente el concepto de sándwich era universal, Twilight y Spike volvieron directamente a la biblioteca para trabajar en la estructura jurídica del mundo mágico.

-Es curioso, esto tiene algunos paralelismos con el sistema ecuestriano-comentó ella, frunciendo el ceño-oh, no tienen ni monarquía ni diarquía, son como un subgrupo técnico de gobierno... pero este Wizengamot utiliza una combinación de puestos hereditarios y sociales.

-Eso es como un parlamento consultivo ¿no?-remarcó Spike-¿qué hay sobre los miembros elegidos?

-Nada de nada, porque no tienen ningún gobernante real directo, no hay distinción entre los puestos reales y los puestos del consejo designados socialmente.

-¿Suelen llevar casos de escándalos y derivados? Me encantó ver a Blueblood arrastrándose ante la cámara alta para explicar por qué hizo lo que le hizo a Rarity una semana después de la Gala.

-Escándalos... bueno, ya que la población es relativamente pequeña es muy común que la reacción popular repercuta en el ministro. El actual, Cornelius Fudge, llegó al poder cuando Millicent Bagnold se retiró. Parece que era un candidato comprometido con la causa, aunque por lo que puedo leer entre líneas debe de haber asuntos turbios de por medio.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-Piensa en las antiguas corrientes de pensamiento de los unicornios previos al Hearth's Warming y mézclalas con esos ridículos ponis que creen que los genes de los pegasos y ponis de tierra diluyen el potencial mágico-explicó Twilight, dibujando una mueca en su cara.

-Oh…-murmuró Spike, poniendo una mueca similar y recordando cómo un profesor había echado por tierra de forma espectacular todos esos mitos durante el primer año en la academia de Celestia. Lodestone, un profesor bastante joven, asistió a una velada organizada por la Asociación de Unicornios Genetistas llevando a sus padres, un poni de tierra constructor y una pegaso que trabajaba en la fábrica de arcoíris. Como Lodestone era el profesor que enseñaba magia para la batalla, les dio una lección humillante a los miembros de la AUG, y ésta se disolvió poco después.

-¿Hay pruebas que lo demuestren?

-Nada concluyente de una manera u otra-dijo Twilight-me gustaría comprobar los resultados de las examinaciones, pero incluso podrían estar manipulados por el efecto de tener padres que saben magia.

-¿Como Dinky?

-Sí. A pesar de que tiene a Sparkler, por lo menos, Ditzy está haciendo un trabajo admirable al enseñarles la teoría.

En ese preciso momento, Twilight se echó a reír.

-Mira, esto es divertido. Su definición de sangre pura, o al menos la oficial, radica en que toda tu familia debe de ser de ascendencia enteramente mágica. Sin importar nada más.

-Incluso en el caso de que sólo se refiriesen a los unicornios, si me lo vendes tan bien-asintió Spike-y si lo que quieren es sólo magia, cualquier poni en Ecuestria sería un sangre pura aplicando esa premisa.

-Sí, aunque a veces me da la sensación de que los libros tratan de evitar un tema desagradable. Siguen mencionando a un grupo supremacista de la sangre pura, pero no quieren nombrar a la mayoría de los miembros o al líder-observó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sólo a la mayoría?

-Eso parece, se menciona a dos miembros de la familia Black, que parecen ser tan puros como dicen, se encuentran en un lugar llamado Azkaban. Lo miraré en cuanto haya acabado con esto.

-Muy bien, voy a ver si puedo conseguir cualquier información cultural de este libro de Quidditch.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres leer sobre el vuelo?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Sí, eso mismo.

* * *

Spike iba por la mitad del libro de quidditch (que, al parecer, sugería que las principales reglas de este deporte consistían en una lista de faltas, y que desde hace algunas décadas el deporte involucraba atrapar pajaritos) cuando Twilight dejó caer su libro al suelo.

-¿Twi?-preguntó él, sorprendido-¿Estás bien?

-Spike-la voz de Twilight fue fría y precisa como un diamante-¿te acuerdas cuando leímos acerca de esas criaturas llamadas dementores? ¿Esos que son exactamente iguales que los windigos?

-Sí-asintió Spike, estremeciéndose-se alimentan de emociones positivas ¿no? Y provocan frio.

-Sí.

Twilight miró el libro yaciendo en el suelo, y tras un momento de duda lo levantó temblorosamente en el aire, envuelto en un aura mágica lavanda.

-De hecho, no se requiere de conflictos para controlarlos. Y el Gobierno mágico de Gran Bretaña los usa como celadores. Lo que te puedo decir para que no suene tan descabellado, es que lo último que desearías es estar allí, ya que fácilmente se sella una celda y se le niega a la persona de su interior una varita mágica.

-¿Cómo?-masculló él, sin comprender.

-Someten a la gente al mayor tormento inimaginable, y ni si quiera se podría comparar a una cadena perpetua. Algunos no suelen durar mucho.

Spike tragó saliva, aterrorizado.

-Uauh…

-Sí…-Twilight sostuvo tres libros en el aire y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de la biblioteca-no sé tú, pero creo que voy a volver a nuestra habitación... trataré de no pensar en windigos.

-Voy contigo-dijo Spike, apresurándose para registrar el partido de quidditch ridículamente malo de Transilvania-Flandes de 1473-esto debería servir para echarme unas risas, por lo menos.

* * *

El dragón y el unicornio pasaron la mayor parte del resto de la tarde tratando de animarse el uno al otro. Twilight lo intentó especulando sobre cómo habría sido una lucha entre Trixie y Nightmare Moon, acabando con la rendición incondicional del malvado alter ego de Luna debido a la exasperación que suponía estar recibiendo constantes flujos de fuegos artificiales por debajo de la nariz; pero Spike lo mejoró mediante la lectura de un párrafo del libro de Quidditch, leyendo las palabras del comentarista cuando el portero se transfiguró en un hurón. La ironía fue que dicho portero lo había hecho en realidad un poco mejor.

Peewee se presentó tras una espectacular llamarada de fuego a últimos horas de la tarde, aterrizando primero en la alfombra. Al parecer, ya había aprendido bastante del fénix adulto Fawkes, aunque no demasiado acerca de cómo aterrizar.

Eso hizo que los dos se rieran tontamente y Peewee gorjeó indignado, seguido de una pose en plan "al menos lo he intentado", lo que hizo que finalmente los dos se rieran a carcajadas.

-Ah, tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo-comentó Spike, recogiendo a su mascota del suelo y acariciándole rápidamente-debe ser por eso que Pinkie siempre saluda a gente nueva.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo Twilight dijo, con gesto pensativo-para a gente que se siente demasiado estresada y si son capaces de reír.

-Sin duda algo que deberíamos hacer más a menudo.

-Es casi la hora de cenar. ¿Qué podemos hacer después?

-Podríamos salir a dar un paseo. Pasar la tarde contemplando la puesta de sol.

-Suena prometedor-asintió Twilight-podemos dejar la investigación parada por un tiempo, y pasar un par de días practicando algunos hechizos simples.

Spike asintió con entusiasmo.

* * *

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tengo que decir?-inquirió Spike, mirando el montón de hierba-¿tengo que mover la varita para esto?

-Sí-Twilight volvió a leer la descripción de nuevo, cuidadosamente-mueva la varita de un lado a otro sin apretar, un ligero agite, y luego regrese al centro con un ligero golpe que tiene que tener lugar mientras se apunta al objeto. El encantamiento es wingardium en el agite, y leviosa en el golpe. El primer movimiento del hechizo afecta al objeto en cuestión para que éste pese menos, y el segundo lo empuja suavemente hacia arriba.

Realizó un hechizo de visualización en el aire para que su asistente lo comprendiera mejor. Spike obedeció, moviendo su varita lo mejor que pudo, sin resultados.

-No creo que haya funcionado…

-No, lo que pasa es que estás pronunciando mal la primera palabra, por lo que la matriz del hechizo se ha roto.

Twilight creó una ilusión con lo que había visto, comprendiéndolo mucho mejor. El hechizo nunca consiguió tomar forma debido al error, y la magia se esfumó antes de salir de la varita.

-Oh, está bien. Win-gar-di-um, ¿no?

-Sí, y recuerda centrarte también en lo que quieres que el hechizo haga, es igual que cuando quieres mandar una carta a Celestia Ahora, inténtalo de nuevo.

Spike se concentró, sin olvidarse de sostener su varita de espino ligeramente, e intentó de nuevo el hechizo. Esta vez, el montón de hierba flotó en el aire y salió disparado hacia todas las direcciones.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Twilight distraídamente, mordisqueando un trozo de césped que había metido en la boca-este es un caso de un hechizo un tanto sobre potenciado, lo que podría ser un pequeño problema, pero mucho mejor que un fallo. Será mejor que trabajemos en la potencia después.

-¿A ti también te costó?-preguntó Spike-cuando aprendiste. Quiero decir, no te hace falta agitar la varita o decir cualquier cosa…

-No, pero sobre potenciaba cada hechizo durante los primeros seis meses en la academia. Créeme, sé cómo controlar mi potencia con cualquier hechizo con el que he trabajado lo suficiente como para tener una idea de su matriz.

-Bueno, al menos hemos tenido el mismo problema-observó Spike-¿cómo se compara esto con la levitación de los unicornios, por cierto?

-Es más específico, pero igual de eficiente, posiblemente con un poco más de energía-respondió Twilight-a pesar de que no se puede manejar más de una o dos cosas a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿cómo trabajaremos la potencia?

-Comenzaremos con una roca.

Usando su propia telekinesis natural, Twilight trajo una roca cerca de quince centímetros de ancho a ellos.

-Trata de levantar esta. Eso te dará una idea de la cantidad de energía necesaria para realizar una tarea determinada.

Spike asintió con determinación antes de empezar.

-Vale, allá voy. ¡Wingardium leviosa!

* * *

El 1 de septiembre de 1991, exactamente a las seis de la mañana, un destello de luz púrpura se sucedió en el andé de la nada apareció un unicornio lavanda, un joven dragón, un fénix joven y un búho con un grado de secretaría.

-Nadie más está aquí, Twi-observó Spike-hemos llegado temprano.

-Es mejor llegar temprano que tarde-murmuró Twilight-no estaba segura de si la teletransportación funcionaría adecuadamente.

-Bueno, aun así ha funcionad-dijo Spike, cogiendo una bolsa con material de lectura, un buen almuerzo para ellos y sus mascotas, y una nueva colección de cuadernos de Twilight-vamos a pillar sitio, tenemos todo el tren para nosotros.

* * *

Y seguimos con la traducción; normalmente los capítulos que hasta ahora están publicados tienen esta misma extensión, por lo que se hace un tanto arduo y largo traducirlos, voy párrafo a párrafo, por lo que el proceso es un tanto lento. Pero la verdad es que el resultado final merece la pena. Hay un par de expresiones hechas que me han resultado bastante duras a la hora de adaptarlas al español, como es el ejemplo de silicívore; preferí dejarlo como estaba y acentuarlo, me es de suponer que se refiere a la capacidad de Spike de comer piedras preciosas basadas en el silicio (de ahí la raíz de la palabra). Y en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó apuntar la réplica referente a un chiste que tiene base en el inglés, lo tengo marcado con un asterisco; Dumbledore les dice a Spike y Twilight que tienen que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas y él se rie, pensando que era un chiste. Esto es una confusión por su parte debido a que en inglés, el callejón Diagon (Diagon Alley) se escribe igual que diagonal (diagonal). Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y decid que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**El tren y el sombrero**

Después de hablarlo brevemente, los ecuestrianos abordaron el tren y se sentaron en el lado opuesto al andén, de esa manera obtendrían suficiente luz solar si el viaje continuaba de noche.

Casi una hora y media de tranquilidad después, leyendo cómodamente, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Eh, hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? Er…

Twilight levantó la vista y vio a un joven humano de pie y parado en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía sorprendido, clavando la vista en Twilight y Spike. Ella saludó.

-Buenos días.

Al parecer eso ayudó, ya que el chico parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-Er... buenos días. Esto... lo siento, esto es un tanto difícil de…

-Cierra los ojos-sugirió Twilight-imagina que somos humanos.

El muchacho tragó saliva, y luego cerró los ojos.

-Oh... está bien. Lo siento, no quería molestar, estaba preguntándome si había sitio en este compartimiento.

Por un momento Twilight recordó a Fluttershy en cuanto vio cómo era la personalidad del chico; tímido, y probablemente no muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, tenemos sitio. Me temo que ocupo un poco más de la cuenta, pero hay sitio. Soy Twilight Sparkle, por cierto, y él es mi asistente Spike. Ambos vamos a ir a Hogwarts a partir de este año, al menos hasta que podamos encontrar un camino de vuelta a casa.

-Soy Neville… Neville Longbottom. Yo también soy de primer año. Er…-Neville abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente-estoy tranquilo, estoy...

-¿Abrumado?-Twilight, dijo con simpatía-Tranquilo, no te culpo.

-Sí-Neville se encogió de hombros-supongo que será como los estudiantes de hijos de muggles...

-Oh, ¿tú también vienes de una familia de magos?-inquirió la unicornio, brillándola los ojos-si no te importa, me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Neville parpadeó.

-Está bien, pero no sé si seré de mucha ayuda…

-Ven, siéntate-indicó Twilight con la cabeza, señalando al asiento frente a ella, junto a Spike-te diría que te sentaras a mi lado, pero mejor que lo hagamos así.

Spike palmeó el asiento.

-Vamos, ya sabes cómo son las chicas-luego frunció el ceño-de hecho, esta sería la primera vez que hablo con alguien de mi edad después de un largo tiempo.

-Aparte de Snips y Snails-señaló Twilight.

-Sí, pero no es precisamente fácil tener una conversación con esos dos. Son manos, pero casi siempre suelen estar hablando de magia-Spike se encogió de hombros-al menos ahora tendría mucho más que hablar con ellos, pero aun así…

-Sí, eso es cierto.

Neville se sentó a su lado un poco incómodo, miró a Spike, y luego se pasó un buen rato mirando al fénix posado en la barra de la cortina.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?

-Ese es Peewee-dijo Spike-es mi mascota, aunque al parecer también es mi familiar… nunca te pregunté, Twilight, ¿qué significa familiar?

-Es una especie de lazo mágico-explicó Twilight-es similar a los lazos de amistad y cooperación. Antes tú y yo tuvimos ese tipo de unión, así como con los demás, pero la mía también se trasladó a Owlowiscious cuando él apareció. Es...-miró por un momento a los chicos, y decidió saltarse la parte técnica-... de todos modos complicado. Los vínculos familiares hacen cosas extrañas y son un poco difíciles de comprender. Por lo general unen tanto a animales como a ponis, o a humanos, por defecto, y puede llegar a tener muchos y variados efectos.

-¿Y me han afectado a mí?

-No lo sé-murmuró Twilight, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Parece... interesante-dijo Neville, un poco perdido-¿significa eso que Trevor también está unido a mí?

-¿Trevor?

-Oh, sí, es mi sapo-Neville metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un sapo de aspecto taciturno-mi tío me lo regaló cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts el mes pasado… bueno, algo más tarde… eh…

Twilight se apiadó de él y asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Trevor.

-No soy una experta en animales, pero se ve saludable. Por lo menos es más fácil de manejar que algunas de las mascotas de mis amigas.

-Ese cocodrilo...-masculló Spike, estremeciéndose.

-¿¡Una de tus amigas tiene un cocodrilo?!-masculló Neville, boquiabierto-uauh.

-De hecho, Gummy todavía es joven, por lo que no tiene ningún diente. No es que a Pinkie le importe mucho, pero sus encías son un tanto desagradables.

-Oh.

Twilight vio que Neville aún se sentía algo abrumado y decidió darle un poco de espacio. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y volvió a su libro.

* * *

Unos diez minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Perdón? ¿Hay sitio aquí?

Twilight miró a su alrededor, ella misma ocupaba una cantidad sorprendentemente grande de espacio y entre sus cosas, Spike y Neville el compartimiento estaba casi lleno.

-Er... depende. Probablemente podría caber una persona más.

-No, si vamos a estar apretados prefiero no molestar.

-Bueno, al menos son considerados-murmuró Spike, levantando la vista.

Una voz tenue se filtró a través de la puerta, comentando algo acerca de comprobar el compartimiento. Varias voces respondieron a la vez y luego se ahogaron en un murmullo más general; fue entonces cuando el tren comenzó a llenarse.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-No me puedo creer que ya haya un compartimiento lleno tan…-Twilight supuso que la última palabra sería "temprano", aunque nunca llegó a terminar la frase.

-Hola-saludó Twilight al chico moviendo su casco. Parecía mayor que Neville, pero no supo con certeza cuan mayor era, ni siquiera a ojo.

-Será posible... Er, chicos, aquí hay un unicornio parlante.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Vamos, Davies, eso es del todo... ¡demonios!-masculló otro chico con la piel más oscura que el resto-¡es verdad!

Una chica joven asomó la cabeza con timidez.

-Oh, qué mona eres…

-Eh, gracias-Twilight miró a Spike, el cual se encogió de hombros. Apenas le había llamado la atención.

-Lee, ¿me lo parece o eso es un dragón?-inquirió el tal Davies.

-Si es un dragón, no puede ser bueno…

-¡Oye!-exclamó Spike, molesto-¡no hay nada de malo en mí!

Peewee soltó un gorjeo y cada vez más gente se hacinaba en torno a la puerta para ver al fénix, al búho, a la unicornio y al dragón que acompañaban a Neville. Parecían vagamente decepcionados por no haber encontrado una mantícora o algo similar.

-Muy bien, suficiente-exclamó una voz femenina, acercándose desde el otro lado del tren-dejad de sacar las cosas de quicio.

-Pero Penélope…-masculló Davies.

-Es Clearwater para ti, Roger Davies. Me da igual si hay un unicornio que habla en el tren, lo verás igualmente en Hogwarts y no hay necesidad de bloquear el pasillo.

La chica se dejó ver desde la puerta, empujando hacia atrás como a media docena de jóvenes brujas y magos para despejar el pasillo. Twilight observó que ella ya estaba vestida con la túnica, y llevaba una insignia con una P bordada en ella.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight-no me importa... pero, bueno...

-Es mi trabajo-Penélope volvió a mirar hacia afuera para asegurar el vagón-se supone que los prefectos mantienen el orden tanto en el tren como en Hogwarts, pero parezco ser la única que se ha tomado la molestia hasta ahora.

-Hombre, mejor tú que no lo haga nadie…-murmuró Neville, con un gesto nervioso.

-¿Eres de primer año?

Neville asintió, y Penélope le sonrió y asintió.

-No te preocupes, no es tan duro como parece una vez que estas allí. Espero verte en Ravenclaw. Vamos, Lee Jordan-en ese momento, hubo un destello de luz roja.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a molestar con esa tarántula otra vez.

-Tranquila, no temas.

-Eso es para los de Gryffindor. Más te vale que la tengas vigilada, o te quitaré puntos una vez que estemos en el castillo.

Penélope cerró la puerta, y llevó afuera a los curiosos que todavía quedaban por allí.

-Bueno, al menos tú has reaccionado mejor que ellos-comentó Spike, mirando a Neville.

-Oh, gracias-dijo Neville mirándole, sorprendido pero satisfecho.

* * *

A partir de ese momento ésa no fue la única visita, al menos durante un buen rato. Cada pocos minutos la puerta del compartimento se abría mostrando a alguien asomándose, el cual la cerraba de nuevo o bien se presentaba. Twilight y Spike eran el principal centro de atención, pocos notaron la presencia de Neville, aunque algunos le reconocieron, no le prestaron mucha atención. La mayoría eran amigos de la infancia o conocidos, al parecer.

Ya había pasado al menos una hora y media de viaje cuando el último par de visitantes, dos gemelos que hicieron le hicieron recordar a Twilight a Rainbow Dash en plan bromista, se fueron.

Después de dejar pasar unos minutos más para asegurarse, ella finalmente retomó su libro por donde lo dejó, enfrascándose de nuevo en su investigación.

* * *

Spike aparto su libro a un lado. Le gustaba leer, sí, pero ya llevaba al menos como unas cinco horas y ya estaba cansado.

-Hey, Neville.

-¿Sí?

-¿Conoces algún juego de cartas?

-Oh. Sí, está el snap explosivo, pero no tengo una baraja. Mi abuela piensa que es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Snap explosivo? ¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Spike, con chiribitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, pones una serie cartas sobre la mesa boca abajo, y cuando descubres dos que sean iguales, dices: ¡snap! Y explota.

-Suena divertido. Lástima que no tienes una baraja, voy a tener que conseguir una. ¿Qué más hay?

-Bueno, también están los Gobstones... Yo no sé mucho de eso. Mi tío abuelo trató de explicármelo, pero la abuela lo detuvo y dijo que era grosero. También está el ajedrez, tengo un tablero-anunció él, levantándose un momento.

Bajó un momento su baúl, con la ayuda de Spike, y sacó el juego de ajedrez, luego lo puso sobre la mesa del compartimiento.

Spike observó a las treinta y dos piezas en miniatura. Algunas de ellos eran castillos, pero eso no pareció cambiar nada... hasta que ellas solas se colocaron en posición.

-Qué ordenado… ¿Cómo se juega?

-Es como el ajedrez normal ¿No lo conoces? Creo recordar cómo se juega, los peones pueden moverse una casilla hacia delante y atacar en diagonal; también pueden mover dos veces si juegan por primera vez. Y el resto de las piezas se mueven y atacan de la misma manera. Las torres en línea recta, los alfiles en líneas diagonales, la reina de ambas formas, y los caballos saltando en forma de L.

-Vale… ¿Y éste de aquí?-inquirió Spike, al ver una última pieza faltante.

-Ese es el rey. Hay que mantenerlo a salvo, si él fuera amenazado en algún momento del juego, tienes que salvarlo. Si no puedes, pierdes.

-De acuerdo. Seguro que se me da bien.

-Sí, bueno, todavía estoy aprendiendo, para ser honesto... lo bueno es que las piezas del ajedrez mágico no hacen movimientos ilegales. Y de vez en cuando te aconsejan...

-Está bien, pues. Vamos a echar una partida. ¿Quién va primero?

-Las blancas mueven primero, yo seré las negras. Bueno, sólo si tú quieres…

-Está bien. Vale, tú…-dijo Spike, dándole un toque al peón en el medio de la primera línea con una garra.

El peón alzó la vista hacia él, y le miró con desdén. Muy elocuente para ser de marfil.

-Avanza dos espacios.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, el peón caminó hacia adelante.

Neville parpadeó.

-Vaya, nunca fueron tan maleducados con la abuela. Er, caballo del rey... hacia adelante y a la izquierda.

* * *

-¡Tienes el alfil a tiro! ¡El alfil!

-¡No!-exclamó el último caballo de Spike al peón-¡tenemos que ir a por su peso pesado, la reina!

Spike miró el tablero, y trató de averiguar qué pasaría si hacía un movimiento determinado.

-Eh... espera un momento. No puedo ir a por la reina.

-¡No en este turno! ¡Pero si me mueves hacia allí, puede que tengamos una oportunidad!

Spike se encogió de hombros, parecía tener sentido. Ordenó al caballo moverse. Neville rápidamente ordenó a su alfil atacar a su caballo, que tuvo la decencia de mirarle con compasión antes de destrozarlo con una maza.

-Te lo dije-suspiró el peón.

-Oh… ¿Alguna posibilidad de que todavía podamos ganar?

El peón se volvió hacia el resto de las piezas blancas que aún quedaban en pie, un alfil, otros dos peones, y el rey.

-Si uno de nosotros, los peones, conseguimos llegar al otro lado del tablero, somos ascendidos a algo mejor. Eso es todo.

-Bueno, vamos a intentarlo.

Spike tuvo que admitir que el hecho de que las piezas hablaran ayudaba a entrar en el juego. Se sentía como un capitán al mando de un ejército.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-Andaban diciendo por ahí que hay una especie de animal en este compartimento. Y por lo que veo, llevaban razón.

Spike levantó la vista, y vio a Twilight poniendo su libro bocabajo de nuevo. La persona que había hablado, en un tono de profundo desprecio, era un muchacho rubio. Era bajito, aproximadamente de la misma altura que Neville, y tenía dos corpulentos chicos detrás de él

-Hola-saludó Twilight cortésmente-soy Twilight Sparkle ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los recién llegados parpadearon, aunque el de delante se recuperó rápidamente.

-Draco Malfoy. Y tú debes de ser Neville Longbottom. Mi padre quería asegurarse de que pudiera reconocer a todas las familias adecuadas.

-¿Propiamente dicho?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sólo a los magos adecuados. De los que conocen nuestra cultura-Draco sonaba como si hubiera dicho algo obvio-bah, como si tú lo supieras. Ya tenemos suficiente con los nacidos de muggles, aunque al menos son humanos.

Spike se puso de pie rápidamente, olvidándose de su juego.

-¡Hey, Twilight es más lista que tú, eso te lo aseguro!

-¡Spike!-le reprendió Twilight, mirándole con severidad.

-Lo dudo. Todas las personas con una educación mágica básica saben que los unicornios son animales, no seres. Bueno, Longbottom, es muy amable de tu parte cuidar al ganado, pero estoy seguro de que sabes cuál es el tipo más adecuado para ti.

Neville le miró, sin decir nada.

Después de unos segundos, como si estuviera esperando algo, Draco dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.

En un momento dado, Spike se volvió hacia Neville.

-¿Quién era ese?

-Dijo que era Draco Malfoy. La abuela me contó algo acerca de los Malfoy... a menudo tiene problemas con su padre, Lucius, en el Wizengamot. Y él es el jefe de la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts, creo.

-No me gusta la política. Al menos ahora, cuando apenas había que discutir y no era seguro hacerlo mucho antes…-suspiró Twilight.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia…-dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-pero supongo que tendré que opinar tarde o temprano. Según mi abuela, un Longbottom nunca abandona sus creencias.

-Parece que tu abuela es importante para ti…-asintió ella, respetando su opinión.

-Ella…-por un momento, Neville cambió su expresión por una muy triste-ella cuidó de mí después de que mis padres...

Twilight sintió la tentación de darle un abrazo, pero no estaba segura de si lo tomaría bien, ya que apenas se habían conocido hace poco y no sabía cuáles eran los estándares de socialización de los humanos y su grado de confianza.

-Vaya, lo siento… por sacar el tema, quiero decir.

Neville se encogió de hombros, sin darle más importancia, y se quedó en silencio. Twilight, por su parte, intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué significa ganado, por cierto?

-Er...-la tristeza del chico fue reemplazado por vergüenza-el término alude al conjunto de vacas, caballos, cerdos y derivados. Animales de granja.

-¿Y?-preguntó Twilight-conozco a algunas vacas. No suelen pedir prestados muchos libros, pero son agradables.

-Bueno, es que... ninguno de nuestros animales de ganado son… inteligentes como vosotros, y... suelen ser utilizados para producir alimentos la mayoría de las veces. Son sólo...-Neville se apagó sin poder decir nada más, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Twilight asintió para sí misma, al haberse dado cuenta del contexto. Fue un gran insulto, desde luego. Les había insultado de la manera más rastrera posible.

-No es muy… agradable ¿no?-murmuró, subestimando considerablemente la situación.

-Bueno, son las típicas maneras de los pura sangre, del tipo que la abuela detesta, pero algunas personas suelen ser así-explicó Neville, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo-creen que las únicas personas cuyas opiniones importan son los de otros pura sangre, por eso fue tan considerado conmigo y a ti te ha tratado así.

-Ojalá Rarity estuviera aquí-murmuró Twilight, un poco melancólica-ella entiende mejor este tipo de cosas que yo.

* * *

Alrededor de mediodía se oyó un traqueteo desde el pasillo, y alguien llamó a la puerta del compartimento. Con una rápida ráfaga de telekinesis, Twilight la abrió, y vio a una mujer más mayor que el resto de los que iban en el tren.

-Buenos di… ¡ah!-exclamó la mujer sin aliento, mirando a Twilight y llevándose la mano al pecho-Dios mío, me has dado un buen susto.

-Lo siento-se excusó Twilight, encogiéndose de hombros torpemente-Realmente no puedo evitarlo.

-No pasa nada. Bueno, supongo que una se acostumbra a todo-se sacudió ligeramente y luego dijo-¿queréis algo del carrito, nenes?

Tras eso, tiró de su carro un poco más hacia atrás, dejándolo visible para todos en el compartimiento.

Estaba hasta arriba de comida, sobre todo de dulces. A Spike se le cayó la baba, y Twilight recordó con nostalgia los aperitivos de Pinkie del Sugarcube Corner. Era tentador... pero no llevaba nada de dinero encima, y tuvo que declinar.

-No te preocupes-dijo Neville, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón-mi tía Enid me dio algo dinero.

-Oh, no, por favor, no tienes por qué-le intentó interrumpir ella.

-No, insisto-dijo Neville, apretando los puños por un momento-tampoco tenía intención de gastármelo todo y... bueno, estoy seguro de que acabaré comiendo más de lo normal.

-¡No discutas, Twilight!-declaró Spike-me gustaría probar los dulces mágicos de aquí.

-Bueno... está bien-murmuró Twilight, un poco contrariada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el desayuno y en ese momento no les apetecía los sándwiches.

Al final, los dulces resultaron ser de lo más interesantes. Neville dijo que el cucurucho de cucarachas era una mala idea, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que ella era herbívora, pero la señora la ayudó a escoger los dulces más acertados para ella.

Spike lo intentó con cinco bolsas de Grajeas de todos los sabores, incluso después de haber sido advertido acerca de ellos, y comenzó con lo que resultó ser una mezcla de trementina y kétchup.

Twilight y Neville compartieron un momento de empatía entre distintas especies. Los hábitos alimenticios dracónicos eran raros.

* * *

-¡Oh, no, Trevor!

Twilight le miró de nuevo, mientras se tomaba zumo de calabaza. Fue agradable descubrir que los magos tenían una bebida así.

-Ese es tu sapo, ¿no?

-¡Sí, lo he perdido, he mirado por todo el compartimento! ¡No sé cuando desapareció, podría estar en cualquier lugar del tren!

-De acuerdo-murmuró Twilight, dejando la bebida a medio terminar en la mesa-venga, vamos a ir a buscarlo.

El muchacho parecía inmensamente agradecido.

-Muchas gracias. Perdonad, yo sólo…

-No te disculpes-dijo Twilight, con firmeza-me gustaría pensar que somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan entre sí. Así es como funciona. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Spike se quedó sentado.

-Me quedaré para vigilar las cosas y que nadie se cuele. Sobre todo por ese tal Draco. Hey, Owlowiscious, ¿te hace una partida de ajedrez?

-Who.

-Pues tú…

-¿Who?

-Tú, tú cerebro enplumado... vale, no vamos a volver a hacerlo. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Twilight se rio, y luego miró disculpándose a Neville.

-Perdona, sé que estás preocupado por Trevor.

Ella salió del compartimiento, y cerró la puerta tras de sí para después ser seguida por Neville.

-Ahora, podemos empezar a buscar en la parte delantera o la parte trasera, o bien partir en una dirección desde aquí y seguir adelante-comentó, levitando uno de sus cuadernos delante de ella y comenzando a escribir en él-¿qué prefieres?

Neville parecía perdido.

-Está bien. Vamos a empezar por la parte delantera.

* * *

Para asegurarse de que no se dejaban ningún sitio sin mirar, Neville vigilaba el pasillo mientras que Twilight preguntaba a la gente si habían visto a Trevor.

Fue interesante recorrer el tren de esa manera. Por increíble que pareciese, había personas que no habían ido a ver al supuesto unicornio, y descubrir que no sólo era totalmente real, sino que ella misma iba cortésmente preguntando si habían visto a un animal doméstico perdido era confuso. Muchos de ellos hasta habían rechazado la idea.

Los jóvenes que no habían oído hablar en absoluto de ella, sin embargo, reaccionaron de mejor manera. Quizás no estaba siendo tan anormal como en un principio ella pensó que sería en el mundo mágico.

Y por alguna razón, la mitad de las chicas se ofrecieron a cepillar su crin. Twilight se sintió vagamente ofendida, ya que ella no se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia como Rarity, pero pensó que lo había hecho muy bien esa mañana.

-Ahora, este otro-dijo ella, señalando con su casco. Neville llamó a la puerta del compartimento por ella.

-Adelante-dijo una voz. Era de un tono bastante alto, pero tenía un deje muy masculino, por lo que probablemente sería un chico. Twilight estaba trabajando en el reconocimiento de ellos, sobre todo para evitar demasiados errores o suposiciones equivocadas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, vio que había dos niños, de la misma edad que Neville. Uno de ellos era alto, aunque ella ya había observado una ligera variación del tamaño entre los seres humanos y la mayoría de los ponis, y ninguno de ellos llevaba las túnicas aún. Reaccionaron con asombro.

-Demonios-masculló uno de ellos, el más alto-Fred y George no estaban bromeando.

-Hola- saludó Twilight-¿habéis ha visto un sapo? Me temo que Neville ha perdido uno.

El chico más alto negó con la cabeza sin decir nada; el más bajo, con el pelo negro, se disculpó y dijo que no había visto nada. Twilight, sin embargo, estaba más sorprendida por su frente.

-¿Eso es una marca de belleza? No sabía que los seres humanos podrían llegar a tener una, ¿dónde la tienen otras personas?

El muchacho suspiró al ver que solo se había fijado en eso, pero ahora estaba confundido.

-¿Una qué?

-Una marca de belleza. Conozco a chicos que les gusta llamarlas emblemas a veces, pero ese no es el término correcto….-Twilight paró por un momento-no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿no?

-No.

-Oh. Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Significa que eres hábil con la magia... un rayo, o algo así?

-No lo sé-suspiró el muchacho- ni siquiera sabía acerca de la magia hasta hace un mes.

-¡Pero tú eres Harry Potter!-exclamó entonces el pelirrojo-todavía no lo entiendo, ¿cómo no puedes saberlo? ¡Eres una leyenda!

-¿Harry Potter?-inquirió Neville, entrando un poco en el sitio-hola...-parecía querer decir algo más, pero no pudo reunir el coraje.

-Harry Potter...-pensó Twilight en voz alta-creo que he leído algo... sí, la familia Potter se mencionó como un ejemplo de un puesto hereditario en el Wizengamot. ¿Eres un descendiente de Charlus Potter?

-No lo sé. Apenas sé nada de mi familia-negó Harry con la cabeza, frustrado-pensé que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche hasta hace un mes.

-¿Qué es un coche?-inquirió Twilight-¿es como un carro?

Incluso Neville la miró sorprendido por eso.

-Oh... lo siento, soy nueva aquí-murmuró Twilight, algo azorada-no te preocupes... lo miraré más tarde-ella forzó una sonrisa-de todos modos, Neville y yo debemos seguir buscando a su sapo.

-Disculpa-dijo una voz pomposa detrás de ellos-¿es éste tu sapo?

Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio a otro prefecto, de intenso pelo rojo, como el chico más alto del compartimiento, con el sapo en sus manos

-¡Trevor!-exclamó Neville, encantado-¡gracias, señor!

-Oh, no lo llames así...-masculló el chico más alto de los dos en el compartimiento, exasperado-venga ya, Percy.

-Yo no tengo por qué aceptar esa insubordinación por tu parte, Ronald.

-¿Insubordinación? Soy tu hermano, eso no cuenta.

-¡Oh!-Twilight miró a los dos chicos-¿eran los gemelos hiperactivos de antes parte de vuestra familia también, entonces? Así que el color del pelo es genético…

Ella siguió hablando, explicando, ya que los cuatro magos la miraron con confusión.

-Veréis, de donde soy, y entre ponis, las crines y el color del pelaje no son muy importantes, genéticamente hablando. Hay de vez en cuando un ligero parecido, pero no es muy común aun así. Una amiga mía viene de una familia en la que la mayoría de los ponis de tierra son grises, pero ella es de color rosa brillante. Y mi hermano es blanco y azul.

-¿Ponis?-repitió Ronald, incrédulo-¿por qué se llaman a sí mismos ponis? Eres un unicornio.

-No todo el mundo lo es. Soy un poni unicornio, sí, pero también hay ponis pegaso y ponis de tierra. Sé que aquí tienen animales más grandes llamados caballos, pero…-en ese momento Twilight paró al ver que se estaba emocionando-no importa. Oh, me olvidé presentarme. Soy Twilight Sparkle.

Ronald rio, a lo que Percy lo miró desaprobación.

-Yo diría que no deberías hablar de nombres divertidos, Ronald Bilius Weasely.

-¡Percy!-gimió el hermano más joven-¡sabes que prefiero simplemente Ron! Incluso mamá me llama Ron... a veces...

-Si tú prefieres ser llamado Ron, te llamaré Ron-dijo Twilight-estamos acostumbrados a las abreviaturas de nombres en Ecuestria.

-¿Eso no proviene de la raíz latina Equus, es decir, a caballo o poni?-preguntó Percy.

-Supongo que si…-respondió Twilight, vacilante-no le di mucha importancia cuando llegué, pero que hablemos el mismo idioma es realmente una muy notable coincidencia, ¿no creéis?

Percy asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me encantaría saber si ha habido algún efecto mágico sobre ti… es que estoy haciendo Aritmancia ¿sabes?

-Oh, interesante, lo he estado mirando, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo de hacer un estudio adecuado. Sólo llegamos el martes.

-¿Llegamos?-repitió Ron, después de haber prestado apenas atención.

-Spike y yo. Y Owlowiscious y Peewee, también. Oh, Spike es mi asistente, y los otros dos son nuestras mascotas.

-Apuesto a que son mejores que Scabbers-dijo Ron con tristeza-rata estúpida, no hace nada.

-¡Ronald! Scabbers era mi mascota antes de que la tuvieras tú, y yo estaba perfectamente satisfecho con ella.

-Te la cambio por Hermes.

-Ah... no, gracias Ronald.

-Lo que yo decía…

-¿Esa lechuza es tuya?-preguntó Twilight, señalando una jaula con una lechuza blanca dentro y luego a Harry.

-Sí-asintió Harry-Hagrid me la regaló por mi cumpleaños.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte. Mis amigas dicen que es bueno tener un animal de compañía, o familiar, si eres un mago-ella se rio-aunque ahora que me acuerdo, tuvimos un montón de problemas a la hora de elegir una mascota para mi amiga Dash. Ella es tan rápida, que quería una mascota igual de rápida que ella. Y al final eligió una tortuga.

Ron parpadeó.

-¿Ella hizo qué?

-Bueno, ella comprendió que hay más de un estándar a la hora de elegir una mascota además de ser molona. ¿No querías lealtad? Toma dos tazas.

El muchacho la miró sin pena ni gloria, sin apenas entender nada de lo que dijo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Percy habló.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al vagón de los prefectos. Espero veros a todos en Gryffindor.

Neville sólo parecía más nervioso cuando dijo eso.

-¿Volvemos a nuestro compartimento?-sugirió Twilight-ahora que hemos encontrado a Trevor, quiero decir.

-Ah, sí, claro.

-Está bien. Encantada de conoceros.

-Sí, igualmente-dijo Harry.

* * *

-Whoo.

-Sí, señor mío, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió el caballo, frunciendo el ceño a Owlowiscious junto al resto de las piezas negras.

-¡Whoo!

Spike rodó por el suelo del compartimento, riendo a pierna suelta. La escena había estado ocurriendo durante media hora, y aún era tan divertida como cuando empezó.

Las piezas de ajedrez no hablaban el idioma de los búhos.

-¿Pero quién?

-Vale, vale...-masculló Spike, conteniendo otra risita y encaramándose de nuevo en su asiento-¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Whoo.

-De acuerdo. Eh, ha dicho... peón de la reina, avanza una casilla.

-Por fin-murmuró el peón, dando un paso adelante.

-Está bien, peón de mi caballo de la derecha, avanza dos casillas.

-¡Sí, señor!-exclamó el peón blanco, corriendo hacia delante y más allá del alcance del alfil.

-Whoo-whoo. Whoo.

Las piezas negras le miraron, expectantes.

-Él dijo, reina hacia adelante y la izquierda... oh.

Owlowiscious hinchó su pecho, petulante.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Eso ha sido un jaque mate en dos turnos! Vale, ésta vez no pienso perder. ¡Vamos, de vuelta a vuestros puestos!

-Espero que lo haga mejor esta vez, señor.

-Difícilmente podría hacerlo peor...-murmuró el rey.

-¡Oye, nada de eso!

Unos pocos movimientos después del segundo juego, Twilight abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, estamos de vuelta!

-Whoo-whoo.

Spike miró fijamente a Owlowiscious.

-Búho presumido… Eso no te funcionará ésta vez.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts muy pronto... deberíamos ir vistiéndonos ya-Twilight hizo levitar su baúl, lo abrió, y luego deslizó su túnica con rapidez-ésta es la mía. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Spike?

Spike negó con la cabeza.

-Me he puesto ropa más veces, ya sé cómo va, no soy ningún crio-murmuró jugueteando con la túnica, tratando de conseguir que colgara cómodamente-me voy a tener que acostumbrar a usarla, eso sí.

-Eh, ¿podríais salir un momento mientras me cambio, por favor?-pidió Neville, avergonzado.

Twilight parecía perdida por un momento, pero enseguida lo comprendió.

-¡Oh! Vaya, lo siento, sigo confundiéndome por la cultura... con nosotros no importa, pero sé que para vosotros no, vale…

Salió fuera del compartimiento de nuevo, junto con Spike, mientras que su amigo se cambiaba. Por suerte para ellos, no había nadie más en el pasillo del vagón, se sentía bastante incómodo allí de pie delante de una puerta como estaban en ese momento.

Neville los dejó entrar de nuevo después de un par de minutos, llevando su túnica puesta, como los demás, y el grupo pasó el resto de tarde alternando entre libros, ajedrez y deteniendo los intentos de fuga por parte de Trevor.

* * *

El tren se deslizó hasta detenerse por completo, con el sol comenzando a caer lentamente detrás de las montañas al oeste. Los tres recogieron todas sus cosas y, ante la insistencia de Twilight, la basura, y se unieron al movimiento general hacia una de las puertas.

Twilight y Spike fueron el centro de atención aún más que antes, con la mayoría de las niñas acercándose y comentando lo monos que estaban con sus túnicas.

El unicornio se sacudió en el momento en que salieron del andén, y llevaba a Spike en su lomo para asegurarse de que nadie le pisaba. Al menos, eso era lo que ella dijo. Spike sospechaba que era más para asegurarse de que no se separaban, pero eso ya era bastante malo de por sí, por lo que aceptó encantado.

El aire era fresco, todo un consuelo después de estar envueltos en el ambiente enrarecido del tren después de tanto tiempo. Ambos escuestrianos respiraron profundamente, saboreándolo.

-¡Primer año, vamos! ¡Por aquí! ¡No os preocupéis, venid conmigo, primer año!-Hagrid levantó una linterna, y la sacudió-¡Vamos, por aquí! ¡Hey, ahí están Twilight y Spike, vamos, vosotros también! Ya sé que ya habéis estado aquí esta mañana, pero los de primer año van por aquí, es tradición. Vamos. Dejad las bolsas y las otras cosas más aquí, las llevarán aparte al castillo. ¡Vamos, primer año!

Hagrid les llevó hasta la orilla del lago, donde había una serie de barcas. Twilight ocupó un poco más de espacio de lo normal, por lo que Spike siguió en su espalda para compensar. Con eso, Neville y una chica llamada Sally-Anne Perks cupieron también, y una vez que todas las barcas se llenaron, Hagrid hizo algo.

En realidad, Twilight sospechó que estaba ocultando una varita en alguna parte. Ciertamente había algo raro en ese paraguas.

Pudo ver por qué hacían esa pequeña travesía acuática, sin embargo. A pesar de los inconvenientes, a pesar del toque ocasional del agua fría... ver a Hogwarts elevarse sobre el lago era impresionante.

-Canterlot es mejor-murmuró Spike, con tono defensivo.

-Bueno, sea mejor o no, este es nuestro hogar por ahora.

-Sí, eso sí.

* * *

Una vez en el vestíbulo, los de primer año esperaron fuera a que les llamaran para realizar la Selección. Twilight se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la cantidad de cosas que ya había investigado, ninguno de los libros que leyó explicaba en realidad cómo se llevaba a cabo la Selección, cosa que se tomaba a broma por la mayoría de los presentes.

-Fred y George me dijeron que tenemos que luchar con un troll-comentó Ron, nerviosamente-espero que solo fuera una broma...

-¿Spike?-preguntó Twilight-tú eres el que leyó el libro sobre animales fantásticos. ¿Qué hay acerca de los trolls?

-Malas noticias-respondió Spike-grande, fuerte y resistente a la magia.

-Espero que no sea cierto, entonces-masculló Twilight, inquieta-oh, ¿y si se trata de un examen? No he estudiado...

-No hay necesidad de estudiar, señorita Sparkle-dijo McGonagall, caminando por delante de ellos-aunque que piense en eso nada más llegar le hace ver bastante disciplinada. Seguidme, por favor.

* * *

Al final resultó que, cuando el Gran Comedor estaba en uso para un evento importante, era aún más impresionante. Los maestros se sentaron todos a lo largo de la mesa principal, aparte de unos pocos que Twilight no podía ver desde donde estaba, que era probablemente el sitio del director.

También estaba el pequeño detalle de varios cientos de estudiantes mirándoles atentamente.

Twilight buscó algo con lo que distraerse, y en ese momento advirtió de un sombrero de mago puesto en un taburete en medio de la zona despejada. Parecía el sombrero de Star Swirl si nunca se hubiera lavado o zurcido. Entonces, en ese momento, empezó a hablar. De hecho, comenzó a cantar.

Tanto Twilight como Spike se habían habituado al contagioso entusiasmo de Pinkie por las canciones antes, y estaban bastante acostumbrados a ello, o a veces incluso cuando ella no estaba, así que esto no era muy diferente.

-Podrían formar un dueto-sugirió Spike.

Twilight se rio y respondió.

-¿Te ofreces voluntario?

-Mejor no…

El contenido era interesante, sin embargo. Parecía que el sombrero era un artefacto mágico con voluntad propia, Twilight inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo de escaneo mágico, y pudo ver el enorme y complejo halo de magia alrededor del sombrero, el cual parecía estar conectado al castillo en sí, y que decidía la casa donde la gente iba a ir acorde a su personalidad.

-Me pregunto si esto es lo que usan normalmente en vez de las marcas de belleza-pensó ella en voz alta.

Spike se encogió de hombros, inseguro.

Una vez que hubo terminado, la profesora explicó que iría nombrando en orden alfabético. Mientras que Hannah Abbot estaba siendo seleccionada, Twilight se preguntó sobre cómo harían con Spike, el cual solo tenía un nombre.

-Usamos el nombre completo, junto con el apellido si procede. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-Spykoranuvellitar, es S, P, Y, K…

-No hace falta que diga más, señorita Sparkle. ¡Bones, Susan! Lo pondremos en orden después de usted, gracias por abordar esta cuestión antes de que llegara su turno.

Twilight observó a los próximos niños para seleccionar. Fue interesante verlo desde el punto de vista del mago, el sombrero parecía enviar una señal a las salas del castillo, cambiando el color de las túnicas y corbatas de los estudiantes para que coincidieran. Es de suponer que también los añadía a algunas de las salas relacionadas.

Neville tomó más tiempo, gastando casi treinta segundos antes de ser declarado un Gryffindor. Su rostro estaba pálido, mientras caminaba hacia su casa nueva, pero esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Harry tomó mucho más tiempo, pero los aplausos fueron intensos. A Twilight le dio la sensación de que se le había escapado algún detalle importante... y la hizo sentir pena por él, también. Era demasiado reminiscente para la unicornio, ya que se esperaba algo especial de ella durante los primeros días en los que había estado como protegida de Celestia.

Luego llegó su turno.

Hubo un susurro generalizado y algunos la señalaron, mientras trotaba por el pasillo, y más aún cuando ella misma levitó el sombrero para ponérselo en la cabeza.

_Vaya, vaya, qué inusual. No todos los años tengo a alguien que ya es un adulto. Pero tú eres nueva en este mundo, por lo que veo. Extraño, por cierto._

-¿Eres tú el sombrero?-pensó Twilight-¿cómo funcionas? ¿Eres como los elementos de la armonía? ¿O algún tipo de esencia pura? ¿Funcionas con los pensamientos de los que te llevan puesto? ¿Por qué estás tan conectado directamente al castillo, no es esa una potencial debilidad? ¿O me estoy perdiendo algo? Si tuviera que…

_¡Con calma!_ Hubo una risa silenciosa. _Bueno, eres es lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en Ravenclaw, y lo suficientemente leal para Hufflepuff también, eso desde luego. Pero... oh, bueno. Eso es lo más impresionante. Bueno, para alguien que enfrenta a dioses y a demonios o encara a hidras y dragones, no hay lugar a dónde ir, excepto ¡GRYFFINDOR! _

Twilight saltó como un resorte en cuanto las últimas palabras resonaron por el Gran Comedor. Se quitó el sombrero, temblorosa, y se acercó a la mesa de color rojo y oro, notando el destello minúsculo que coloreó la ropa y se añadió el escudo del pecho también.

Había algunos asientos vacíos al lado de Neville, y ella se sentó en uno de esos antes de girarse para ver a Spike.

* * *

_Ah, tú vienes del mismo lugar que Twilight._

-Sí-pensó Spike, nervioso.

_Eres más como los que suelo seleccionar, sin embargo. Estoy más acostumbrado a los preadolescentes._

-¿Ah, sí?

_Sí, desde luego. Ahora... Oh, interesante. Fiel a sus amigos y valiente también. Has crecido recientemente debido a eso. Y nunca es fácil resistir la presión del grupo. Aunque hay algo codicia también... ¿Quieres decir algo?_

-Sí... me gustaría estar con Twilight. Pero... si ves mejor que me vaya a otra casa, no me importa-Spike tragó saliva, pero asintió con firmeza.

_Ya veo por donde vas. Bueno, eso mismo me dice mucho. Que estés dispuesto a estar lejos de ella es lo que me hace confiar en ponerte en ¡GRYFFINDOR! _

* * *

Twilight dio un abrazo a Spike en cuanto se unió a ella.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Gracias... ese sombrero es muy sabio.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-asintió Spike, sonriente-toma decisiones que me hacen sentir mejor, pero no le entiendo.

-Eso suena bastante bien-dijeron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

-Bueno, nosotros…

-… lo estamos haciendo bien este año-continuaron, intercambiando las palabras a media frase.

-Twilight, ¿cómo hacen eso?-preguntó Spike, asombrado.

-No lo sé...-respondió Twilight.

-Esos son los gemelos para ti-dijo Percy, entrometiéndose-ha sido así durante años. ¡Oh, es el turno de Ronald!

-¿Por qué no le llamas Ron?-preguntó Neville, de repente. Percy se volvió hacia él, se echó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó-él dijo que él prefería…

-Es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores molestar a los más jóvenes-respondió Percy, completamente en serio.

Los gemelos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Es por eso que estos dos están por encima de su lugar-continuó, antes de felicitar a Ron después de que el grito del Sombrero Seleccionador resonara en toda la sala.

La selección concluyó con un chico que se fue a Slytherin, y luego el director se puso de pie.

-Me gustaría decir unas palabras...

-Oh, no-murmuró Spike-un discurso. Los odio.

-Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco! Muchas gracias.

La boca de Spike estaba abierta. Varios de los otros alumnos de primer año parecían igual de extrañados.

Twilight parpadeó un momento.

-Eso me hace pensar en lo que Pinkie diría si alguna vez tuviera que dar un discurso...

A continuación, el debate fue interrumpido por la materialización de la comida en los platos vacíos. Twilight señaló que, a pesar de la poca antelación, tanto ella como Spike tuvieron sus peculiaridades atendidas adecuadamente. Incluyendo un plato de grajeas de todos los sabores para Spike... lo cual era un trabajo francamente increíble.

-Que buena pinta-dijo Ron, cogiendo su propia comida y señalando con la cabeza a Spike-¿Por qué no coges un poco de asado grande? Puedes probar.

-Probablemente no sea una buena idea-murmuró Twilight-Spike... come rocas.

-¡Uauh, hay amatista aquí!-exclamó Spike, mientras sacaba una pequeña piedra azul, con un cuchillo para parrilla, que luego se lo metió en la boca con un crujido-¡buenísimo!

Alzó la vista y vio a la mitad de la mesa mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio comes rocas?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? Los perros diamante comen rocas, y los dragones también.

-Mundo diferente, Spike...- le recordó Twilight-recuerda, ellos piensan que los dragones son grandes, poco inteligentes y saquean vacas enteras.

-Oh, sí. Perdonad, aún no me acostumbro a esto.

-¿Y de dónde venís?-preguntó una niña-soy Alicia, por cierto.

-Bueno, estábamos en la boda de mi hermano y su novia se estaba comportando de forma… rara. Realmente extraña. Traté de advertir a la gente, pero nadie me creyó. Entonces ella echó una especie de hechizo sobre mí, y lo siguiente que supimos fue que estábamos aterrizando en el Bosque Prohibido.

Twilight pudo deducir, por las expresiones de las caras de la gente, que no había ayudado. Ella dio un trago de zumo de calabaza para mojarse la garganta, y luego comenzó explicando sobre Ecuestria.

-Bueno, de dónde venimos no hay seres humanos. Hay ponis, que pueden ser unicornios, pegasos o ponis de tierra, esas son las especies más comunes en el país de dónde venimos.

-¡Ella es la estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia!-añadió Spike, antes de regresar a su comida.

-¿Princesa?-inquirieron varias personas, incluyendo lo que parecía ser un fantasma.

-Gracias por hacer que sea aún más complicado de explicar, Spike-murmuró Twilight, sarcásticamente.

-¡Para eso estamos!-dijo Spike, guiñándola un ojo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, la princesa Celestia es...

* * *

Bueno, sigo con la traducción... éste capítulo me ha resultado mucho más fácil y rápido de traducir ya que está lleno de diálogo y frases cortas, lo que me ha facilitado las cosas, y tampoco he tenido problemas con frases o similares. Se pone emocionante ¿verdad? traducirlo me está gustando mucho, la verdad. la historia es sublime. Por cierto, como anécdota, la jugada con la que Owliscious gana a Spike no es el mate del pastor, como muchos habéis podido pensar, sino el mate del loco; el mate del pastor ocurre en cuatro movimientos, mientras que el del loco sólo ocurre en dos. Y se le llama así porque sólo se da cuando las piezas blancas juegan extraordinariamente mal, como un loco. Pues eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y decid que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Lo básico**

-...y así fue como, al menos según las teorías modernas, nació Ecuestria.

Si bien muchos Gryffindors estuvieron escuchando la historia de Twilight, los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para terminar de cenar. Después de un largo día lleno de emociones, unas verduras asadas al vapor lo remataban.

-Vaya…-murmuró alguien, después de un denso silencio.

-¿En serio luchaste contra una mantícora?-preguntó a Twilight un niño de nombre Dean Thomas.

-Luchar no sería la palabra más adecuada…-murmuró ella, tratando de explicarse.

-¿Y entonces cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Qué dijiste que pasó cuando...?

-¿Por qué no conoces los...?

Como si alguien hubiera abierto las puertas del aliviadero de un pantano, varias personas empezaron a hablar a la vez. Twilight trató de responder a todas las preguntas que pudo, pero agradeció cuando Dumbledore les llamó la atención.

Les dio un breve discurso, aunque fue como una lista de recordatorios y actualizaciones, más que otra cosa. Twilight se quedó bastante asombrada, sobre todo por la parte de los gemelos, los cuales parecían ir a la zaga de Pinkie y Dash en cuanto a bromistas se refiere; y es que tenían casi todos los artículos que estaban prohibidos. Pero algunas de las indicaciones eran más preocupantes.

El bosque prohibido, por ejemplo, parecía tan peligroso como el Everfree y estaba más cerca del castillo de lo que ella preferiría. No obstante, el funcionamiento del clima aquí fue toda una sorpresa; aunque el anciano mago no quiso que subestimaran el peligroso pasillo de la tercera planta, por lo que les puso al corriente también.

O eso, o estaba tratando de asustar a los niños para que no corrieran riesgos, por supuesto.

Después del discurso, Dumbledore los animó un poco y anunció.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos!

Spike parpadeó.

-¿Elegir una melodía?

Y entonces, el canto comenzó.

Tanto Twilight como Spike se llevaron sus cascos y garras a los oídos.

Normalmente, cuando Pinkie y las demás cantaban improvisadamente, generalmente lo hacían en sintonía y bien coordinadas; pero el sonido de cientos de alumnos de diferentes edades, cantando con tonos y melodías al azar no fue divertido, y provocó en ellos un considerable dolor de cabeza.

Unos pocos segundos después, Twilight realizó el hechizo del cono del silencio, y tanto ella como Spike suspiraron aliviados.

Cuando casi todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido, Spike sacó la cabeza de la superficie del hechizo y luego asintió a Twilight. En cuanto ella lo retiró, lo único que llegaron a oír fue a los gemelos pelirrojos cantando un canto fúnebre.

-Uf… no me esperaba eso-le dijo a Spike

-Desde luego-asintió Spike-me pregunto si al menos tendrán bien la audición.

-Pues es posible…

Un vez que los gemelos terminaron, Dumbledore llamó a lo que había pasado música, cosa con lo que Twilight no estaba de acuerdo, y finalmente envió a todos a la cama.

En ese momento, la cama sonaba como un buen plan. Tanto ella como Spike habían estado despiertos durante diecisiete horas, para poder coger el tren ese mismo día. Al menos mañana seguía siendo fin de semana.

* * *

La torre de Gryffindor se encontraba en la séptima planta del castillo. Al parecer, todos los dormitorios estaban o en torres o en las mazmorras del mismo.

Twilight supuso que tenía sentido, si necesitaban un lugar con un montón de espacio. La puerta con contraseña, sin embargo, le parecía algo un poco tonto. Si se trataba sólo del acceso a la sala, con restringir la entrada solamente a los estudiantes de Gryffindor bastaba.

En cuanto Percy dijo la contraseña para abrir el retrato que guardaba la entrada, en el que aparecía una señora de grandes proporciones, uno de los estudiantes de primer año levantó la mano.

-¿Puedo decirle la contraseña a mi hermana? Está en Ravenclaw.

-Bueno...-Percy se lo pensó por un momento-no creo que vaya contra las reglas. Lo comentaré en la próxima reunión de prefectos y ya te digo.

Twilight se reprimió el llevarse un casco a la cara. ¡Pues claro, otras personas podían venir de visita! Además, se trataba de una escuela, no del ala de Star Swirl...

Después de ese breve palo por su parte, Twilight y Spike siguieron los otros estudiantes a través del agujero en la pared. Fue un poco incómodo para Twilight subir, pero nada demasiado molesto.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Ésta es la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo Percy-la escalera a mano izquierda lleva a las habitaciones de los chicos, y las de la derecha, a las de las chicas. Este año, las del primer año se encuentran en el segundo piso… creo.

Otro chico mayor con la insignia de prefecto en su pecho se lo confirmó con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Vale. Vuestras habitaciones de este año será la vuestra propia durante todo el curso, el equipaje ya estará allí. Los cuartos de baño están en las escaleras, en... un momento, esa puerta no me suena.

-Ah-Twilight levantó la pezuña torpemente-creo que esa es nuestra habitación.

-¿Y cómo es que tenéis vuestra propia habitación?-inquirió Ron.

-Hombre, somos de diferentes especies y tal…-dijo Spike, encogiéndose de hombros-estoy acostumbrado a estar en la habitación de Twilight, y ella está acostumbrada a tenerme a su alrededor.

-Lo tenemos resuelto-añadió Twilight, en tono de disculpa-además, no tenemos a donde ir fuera del colegio…

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho…-asintió alguien. Parecía unos años mayor que los nuevos estudiantes, y más cerca de la edad de los gemelos.

-Sí. Lo siento si alguien está molesto, pero... estamos un poco perdidos. De todos modos, me gustaría irme ya a la cama...

-Ah, bien, vale, puedes retirarte-dijo Percy-mañana por la mañana os darán los horarios.

* * *

Era, de hecho, la misma habitación que la que habían estado utilizando durante los últimos días, sólo que esta vez decorada en rojo y oro en algunos de los tapices.

Twilight se obligó a permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente para poderse lavar los dientes, y para hacer que Spike también se los lavara; tuvo que recordarse a sí misma quitarse la túnica antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Vestirse cada mañana iba a ser algo nuevo, en todo caso...

* * *

Fueron de los primeros en llegar al comedor la mañana siguiente. Twilight no había querido despertar a Spike, pero aun así tuvo que hacerlo, por lo que decidió ir con ella para desayunar.

La mayoría de los que ya estaban allí eran un puñado de estudiantes de más edad, junto con dos o tres profesores, desayunando como ellos.

-Señorita Sparkle, y señor Spike. Me alegro de verlos tan temprano el primer día-comentó la profesor McGonnogall, acercándose a la puerta-tengo los horarios aquí. Si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden hacerla.

-Oh, gracias-agradeció Twilight, cogiendo el pergamino-vale, vamos a ver...

Muchas de las clases eran de doble hora, mientras que el resto eran de una sola hora, con varios períodos de descanso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer en los tiempos libres?

-Los deberes, o estudiar o dedicarlos al ocio-dijo McGonogall-lo que usted quiera, siempre y cuando los deberes se realicen a tiempo y se mantenga al día en sus estudios.

-Muy bien. Oh ¿tiene un mapa del castillo?

-Dios mío, se me olvidó. Gracias por preguntar, señorita Sparkle.

El mapa no era tan completo como podría llegar a ser, con un buen montón de habitaciones sin marcar, pero con los principales lugares de clase a la vista.

-Gracias. Er... ¿qué es este material? No parece papel...

-Se llama pergamino. Originalmente, estaba hecho de piel de animal, aunque los magos lograron hacerlo con pulpa de madera a partir del siglo XVII-explicó McGonnogall, con una pequeña sonrisa-me parece que fue Uric El Chiflado el que inventó el método. Una de sus contribuciones más útiles a la sociedad mágica.

-Menos mal-suspiró Twilight-ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. La primera clase con usted es mañana ¿no?

-Así es. Si no tiene más dudas, la veré mañana.

-Por ahora nada-dijo ella-¿Spike?

-No, todo bien-asintió él con determinación.

-Muy bien, entonces.

* * *

Spike logró entablar amistad con otros alumnos en la sala común esa tarde, por lo general contando historias de bromas extravagantes de él y Dash tratando de gastárselas a Pinkie, o que él y Pinkie la habían gastado a la propia Dash. Twilight oyó algunas que no conocía, pero no quiso hacer comentarios.

Estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo el _Libro Estándar de Hechizos_ y _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, o bien cualquier otra cosa que la pudiera ayudar en su primer día. No saber algo cuando la respuesta estaba en el libro sería muy vergonzoso.

Además, el dejarse ver a los dos relajándose y actuando con normalidad, como si no hubiera nada del otro mundo en que un unicornio y un bebé dragón pulularan cerca, ayudó a todos los demás a relajarse también. De la misma manera evitaban que cundiera en masa el pánico en Ponyville sobre un dragón viviendo en el pueblo, salvo unas pocas excepciones notables, por lo menos.

Hacia las cinco, hubo un repentino silencio, seguido de vítores. Levantó la vista y vio a Peewee volando en círculos en el centro de la sala común.

Algunos de los Gryffindors se reían de sus cabriolas, incluyendo de lo que parecía un bucle doble al revés, cosa que Dash parecía haberle enseñado. Otros estaban más emocionados de que Gryffindor tuviera a la "mascota más increíble del año".

El chico de pelo moreno, Harry, le llamó la atención, se encontraba sentado en una esquina con Ron. Parecía mucho más relajado de lo que había estado ayer. En ese momento, la inspiración la llegó; por un momento pensó que Harry podía ser como Dash, en ciertos aspectos, aunque por otro lado pensó que tenía un poco de la consideración de cierta pegaso color crema, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba cuando a Dash se la prestaba demasiada atención. Sin embargo, había similitudes con Fluttershy también. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y prefería evitar incidentes aislados relacionados con su persona.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, y miró hacia otro lado antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, volviendo a sus cosas.

-Eh… vamos a ver, teoría mágica... hechizo de levitación básica. ¿Cómo difiere de la levitación de los unicornios? Bueno, tengo una posible forma de traducirlo... Me parece que Rarity usa una versión más sofisticada que utiliza para su confección. Lástima que no pueda preguntarla...

* * *

El profesor Flitwick parecía muy emocionado de tener la primera clase con los de primer año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Quizás porque podría presentar a su propia casa su tema favorito, pero también por la presencia de los tres individuos inusuales de ese año.

Curiosamente, era el propio Harry el que más ilusionado le tenía. De hecho, se cayó de los libros que estaba usando para ver por encima de la mesa cuando llegó a leer el nombre de Potter en la lista de clase, al contrario de Twilight y Spike, que sólo le provocaron exclamaciones chirriantes inusuales.

-Muy bien. Ahora que ya estamos todos... ¿Quién de los aquí presentes ha hecho alguna vez magia sin varita?

Twilight levantó la pezuña. Spike, junto a ella, frunció el ceño por un momento antes de levantar una garra. Todo el mundo lo miró atónito ante semejante pregunta.

-Ah, Twilight Sparkle. Bueno ¿nos puede dar ejemplos?

-Er... bueno, sólo tengo una varita desde hace una semana, pero he estado usando magia durante toda mi vida. Los unicornios, en mi mundo, usan la magia para agarrar objetos, y realizan hechizos para hacer un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo, si tengo que moverme con rapidez, a veces me teletransporto en vez de caminar. Aunque suele ser más de corto alcance, el gasto energético aumenta exponencialmente con la distancia, aunque hay un límite mínimo por debajo del cual, la magia involucrada es constante...

-¡Una forma de aparición! Excelente, pero no es lo que estaba buscando. ¿Spykoranuvellitar?

Spike mostró una mueca antes de hablar.

-Prefiero simplemente Spike, de verdad. Hace tiempo que se me aplicó un hechizo para que mi fuego funcionara como un enlace postal. Creo que es parecido a los polvos flu.

-Curioso. Pero de nuevo, eso no es lo que estaba buscando.

Flitwick se volvió y pasó una mano por la pizarra. Una tiza se levantó de un salto y comenzó a escribir.

-La magia se divide en tres áreas principales: la Voluntad, la Varita y la Palabra. O al menos es así como nosotros las denominamos, aunque ninguno de estos términos es bastante exacto. La varita es cualquier foco mágico, supongo que su cuerno sería algo similar ¿no, señorita Sparkle?

-Twilight, por favor. Y sí, los cuernos de los unicornios se consideran focos mágicos, como las alas de los pegasos y las pezuñas de los ponis de tierra.

-Vaya, interesante. Pero cuando digo magia sin varita, me refiero a magia realizada sin foco. Estoy seguro que todos ustedes lo han hecho alguna vez... después de todo ¿cómo saben que son brujas y magos?

-¡Oh! ¡Magia accidental!-exclamó Padma Patil.

-¡Precisamente, tres puntos para Ravenclaw! Aunque te voy a quitar uno por no levantar la mano, así que dos puntos. Ahora, les vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha hecho magia sin varita?

Esta vez, casi todos levantaron la mano. Flitwick se pasó unos minutos recorriendo el aula, impresionándose por la cantidad de efectos que tenía la magia accidental, sobre todo con Harry, el cual llegó a tener un caso de aparición; Lisa Turpin llegó a quemar los parterres de sus padres y Neville una vez hizo desaparecer una ventana.

Finalmente, llegó hasta los dos ecuestrianos. Esta vez, fueron los únicos que no tuvieron nada que ofrecer.

-¿Ninguno de los dos? Bueno, claro, si no es necesario un foco en usted, señorita Sparkle… aun así ¿ha llegado a realizar magia inconscientemente alguna vez?

A eso, Twilight se sonrojó y Spike sonrió.

-Vamos, Twilight. Conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Está bien. Bueno, para poder acceder a la academia de Celestia tuve que superar una prueba eclosionando un huevo de dragón. No pude hacer nada al principio, pero cuando lo intenté mi magia se me descontroló. Llegué a convertir a todos los presentes en macetas, aunque... fue aterrador, y no pude parar hasta que la princesa Celestia logró calmarme.

-Ya veo-asintió Flitwick, con gravedad-no se sienta tan triste, señorita Sparkle, suele ser algo común en la magia llegar a realizarla sin voluntad. o sin foco, sobre todo ante un exceso de emoción. Supongo que su pánico empeoró las cosas. Aun así, eso es una lección que todos pueden aprender, el foco en la magia es vital. Si tratarais de hacer levitar una pluma y no estáis del todo concentrados, podríais acabar lanzando la mesa hacia el otro lado de la clase.

Varios niños se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Lo que significaría que tendríais que devolverla a su sitio, claro.

Esta vez, hubo un puñado de carcajadas.

-De todos modos ¿dónde me había quedado? Oh, sí. Spike. ¿Tiene una historia de magia accidental para compartir con nosotros?

-Bueno, creo que esto lo podría contar-murmuró Spike, frunciendo el ceño-de hecho, hay dos cosas. La primera vez fue cuando me entró hipo. No pude controlar mi fuego, y a Celestia la llegó una veintena de rollos en solo un minuto. La otra es un poco… bueno, no estoy orgulloso de ello. Ocurrió en mi último cumpleaños... me volví muy codicioso, y... resulta que los dragones, al menos en mi mundo, crecen cuando esto pasa.

Twilight se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Oh, estaba tan preocupada por ti. El médico no pudo hacer nada.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio durante un minuto después de eso.

-Bueno, eso parece haber bajado el estado de ánimo un poco-observó Flitwick, con una sonrisa determinada-pero bueno, que nos vamos por la tangente ¿por dónde iba?

-Por la voluntad, creo-murmuró Terry Boot.

-Eso, la voluntad. Es la parte más importante de la magia. Nuestra magia no sirve de nada si tan solo nos limitamos a decir las palabras y mover la varita. Observen.

El diminuto profesor blandió su varita, y dijo.

-Aquamenti.

No ocurrió nada.

-¿Veis? eso era un ejemplo de un hechizo sin voluntad. De hecho, he estado restringiendo mi voluntad. Si hubiera lanzado el hechizo normalmente, habría producido agua, pero también hubiera necesitado ser preciso con lo que quería hacer para controlar el flujo del agua.

-En el caso de la magia accidental, no podríamos hablar de voluntad; aunque tal vez el término más adecuado sea el deseo. Cuando esto pasa, las emociones se anteponen a las ideas y te obligan a hacer algo completamente diferente. A veces se puede llegar a hacer cosas espectaculares, pero es agotador, porque una de las cosas que la varita hace es evitar el desperdicio de magia. Y lo que da forma a la magia para evitar un derroche de la misma es la palabra.

-La Palabra suele ser lo de menos... al menos se supone que lo es, pero sí puede llegar a ser importante, ya que puede llegar a sustituir parte de la Voluntad. Piensen en ella como un estabilizador o un encantamiento de amortiguación. Da forma a su magia, haciendo que fluya en la dirección correcta.

Flitwick puso su varita en la mesa, y luego señaló.

-Ahora aplicaré la Voluntad y la Palabra. Accio.

La varita salió volando hasta su mano. Acto seguido, apuntó al borrador.

-Ahora, sólo la Voluntad y la Varita.

El borrador salió flotando en el aire.

-Y, por último, sólo la voluntad.

Arrojó su varita en el aire y se quedó ahí, flotando por encima de su cabeza.

Varios estudiantes aplaudieron.

-Gracias. Ahora, vamos a empezar con un hechizo muy sencillo. No requiere dar forma a la magia, simplemente hay que usar la Palabra. Apunten su varita hacia delante, piensen en la luz, y digan Lumos.

La clase obedeció, y una serie de luces de diferentes colores e intensidades iluminaron un poco más la estancia.

-Vaya, interesante, señorita Sparkle ¿Detecto un segundo efecto mágico?

-Siempre he tenido una gran reserva mágica, por lo que la canalizo con cuidado-contestó ella-me tomó como unos tres o cuatro años perfeccionarlo, antes perdía mucha magia durante bastante tiempo.

-De hecho ése es un aspecto importante, no se tiene más poder sólo con tener el control, sino que se debe de estar seguro de que… ¡señor Weasley! ¿Esa varita está bien? Su luz parece bastante difusa…

Ron lo miró a la defensiva.

-¡Es la misma que mi hermano Charlie utilizó, y no tuvo problemas!

-Oh, ya veo, una varita familiar... tal vez fuera la de Gideon Prewett. Lo recuerdo…

En ese momento, Flitwick pareció un tanto distante; Twilight reconoció el mismo gesto que las princesas solían dibujar cuando hablaban de ponis antiguos, alejados en el tiempo.

-Fue un hombre muy hábil con los encantamientos. Es posible que te venga mejor la de Fabion, al menos si tu familia tiene acceso a ella. Después de todo, la varita elige al mago, y aunque sin duda es preferible tener una varita mágica propia, una un poco más enfocada siempre viene mejor. Ahora, para apagar la luz de nuevo, tan solo hay que decir Nox y pensar en la oscuridad. Daros cuenta de que a pesar de que ya no estáis pensando en el objeto a invocar, el hechizo se sigue aplicando hasta que vosotros mismos lo finalizáis. Este es un ejemplo muy genérico de cómo funcionan los encantamientos.

Twilight escribió frenéticamente con una pluma la transcripción de la clase, anotando en los márgenes notas suyas propias. Ciertamente era una magia más enfocada a la permanencia de los efectos de la misma, en comparación con la ecuestriana; eso mismo le dio pie a pensar en un posible origen de la misma a partir de los elementos de la armonía, cuando al menos ese tipo de magia apenas podía ser entendida por la Ecuestria de aquel entones. Era bien sabido que Star Swirl, a pesar de su extenso trabajo, nunca había escrito acerca de todo lo que había llegado a conocer... y él no era el único antiguo mago que se había llevado secretos a la tumba.

Spike, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de ver si podía cambiar el color de la luz de su varita, o hacerla más brillante. Recordaba a Twilight haciendo un ejercicio similar cuando estaba trabajando con ilusiones, desde que mejoró tanto en visualización como en la especificidad.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó alguien entonces.

Twilight levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de uno de los chicos que había dicho que era de sangre mestiza, Seamus Finnigan.

-¿Sí, señor Finnigan?-inquirió el profesor de Encantamientos.

-Verá, mi madre es una bruja, y mi padre un muggle-destacó Seamus-¿Cómo es que soy un mago?

Flitwick esbozó una irónica sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros.

-Siento no poder responderle, señor Finnigan, pero aún no se sabe cómo ni por qué ocurre eso. Hoy en día los magos tienden a engendrar más magos, aunque no siempre suele ser así, y conocemos que a veces algunos hijos de muggles son de la misma familia. Pero no sabemos exactamente por qué.

-Eso es genética-anunció Twilight.

Al ver que todo el mundo se encontraba mirándola, ella continuó.

-Los unicornios tienden a tener potros unicornios porque así está establecida su genética. Pero es posible que un pegaso o poni de tierra posea genes de unicornio latentes en su código genético, el cual puede ir cambiando de generación en generación, desde el último ancestro unicornio engendrado hasta el siguiente. En Ponyville, el pueblo donde vivo, recientemente una pareja de ponis de tierra tuvo un unicornio y una pegaso gemelos. No se trata de una cuestión recesiva de alelo dominante, aunque bien podría haber múltiples rasgos recesivos combinados que producen personas mágicas entre los seres humanos.

La mayor parte de la clase parecía un poco perdida.

-¿Genética?-repitió Flitwick, fascinado-parece un tema sumamente interesante. Me encantaría saber más al respecto. ¿Qué significa alelo?

-Pues… ¿puedo usar la pizarra?-preguntó ella, mirando por dónde podía pasar para llegar hasta ella.

-Por supuesto-asintió Flitwick.

Corrió hasta la mesa, recogiendo tizas de varios colores; Twilight se tomó un momento para medir la edad de su público, y así establecer una forma de simplificarlo.

-Está bien, lo que voy a mostrar es una versión simplificada y no va a estar del todo bien, ya que se necesitaría un análisis estadístico para mostrar los números reales, por lo que no explicará gran cosa. Independientemente de si se es mago o no, la genética está regida por dos instrucciones que se heredan de los padres. La eme grande es de muggle y la pequeña be de brujo. Si se tiene dos bes, entonces se es un mago o una bruja. Si se tiene sólo una, no, y si se tiene dos emes, entonces también se es un muggle.

Ella dibujó con tiza dos cuadrados en la pizarra, y luego dividió cada uno en cuatro más pequeños. En la parte superior de ambos puso una gran M y una pequeña b, y luego señaló a Seamus con su pata derecha.

-Tú comentaste que tu madre es una bruja ¿no?

-Así es-asintió Seamus.

-Bien, en ese caso quedaría así.

Dos bes fueron escritas en el lado izquierdo de la primera caja.

-Ahora, cuando naciste obtuviste una letra de cada uno de tus padres. Podrías haber adquirido la M o la b de tu padre...-explicó, mientras escribía una M azul o b en cada cuadrado, apropiadamente-…mientras que obtuviste una be de tu madre, ya que era lo único que tenía.

Cuatro bes rojas ocuparon los cuatro espacios.

-Ahora, hay las mismas posibilidades de estar en alguna de estas cuatro cajas-continuó, señalando cada una de forma secuencial-por lo que podrías ser un MM o un Mb y un muggle, o un bb y un mago.

Varios estudiantes asintieron, mientras que el resto frunció el ceño.

-Si tuvieras dos padres magos, en este modelo lo único que podrías obtener es b. Esto no está del todo bien, como ya dije, pero vamos a ignorar eso por ahora. Y por último, si eres un nacido de muggles…

Ella puso un segundo par de emes y bes en el lado inferior de la caja, llenándola.

-Hay tres que son muggles, pero uno que es un mago o bruja. De esta forma, puedes obtener un mago nacido de padres muggles.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó Flitwick-¿es así como funciona para los unicornios?

-Esto es solo un modelo básico de genética, pero el cruce de razas ponis es mucho más complejo, como probablemente también lo sea tanto para magos como muggles. Por desgracia no me traje ninguna guía conmigo, no tuve exactamente tiempo para hacer la maleta.

-Bueno, igualmente ha sido una nueva e interesante información. He aprendido algo en mi propia clase ¿no es maravilloso?-inquirió Flitwick, sonriente-ahora… ¿sí?

Uno de los Ravenclaw tenía su mano levantada.

-Mi madre es una profesora de biología en una escuela muggle. Creo que la oí hablar de esto mismo una vez. Es por esto que tengo los ojos azules cuando ninguno de mis padres posee ese color.

-¡Oh! Bueno, si eres capaz de hablar con ella sobre eso durante las vacaciones de Navidad, te estaría muy agradecido si ella tuviera un libro de texto de sobra. Gracias… y gracias a usted también, señorita Sparkle.

Twilight volvió a su asiento, sintiendo una mezcla extraña de vergüenza y euforia. Dar clase la hacía sentirse especial.

-Ahora, otra cosa que quería abordar es la pronunciación-anunció Flitwick, reanudando su lección-para lanzar un hechizo es necesario decirlo correctamente, el quid de la cuestión radica en las sílabas y su forma, son muy importantes...

* * *

El patrón en la mayoría de las clases fue muy similar. La presencia de Harry Potter era más interesante que la de Twilight y Spike, aunque sólo ligeramente, ya que las clases tendían a convertirse en discusiones entre Twilight y el profesor por lo menos una vez. A la unicornio la daba la sensación de que iba a tener que hacer investigaciones aparte dentro de unos años, algo que era comprensible, ya que después de todo la escuela fue creada para enseñar a alumnos en edad escolar secundaria, y no a estudiantes en edad adulta.

Herbología resultó ser el punto fuerte de Neville; cuando se concentraba en hacer crecer las plantas, se le veía mucho más seguro de sí mismo que de costumbre, y Twilight apenas podía creer que se trataba del mismo chico. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, estaba más que convencida de que su marca de belleza tendría que ver con la jardinería si fuera un poni; tan solo había empezado y estaba aprendiendo, pero la habilidad que mostraba le recordaba bastante a Applejack cuando trabajaba con sus manzanos. Incluso no perdió de vista a Trevor.

Sin embargo, cuando Herbología era su fuerza, Pociones era su debilidad. Twilight no pudo evitar comparar el perfeccionismo implacable del profesor con el de su director en sus últimos años en la Academia... aunque probablemente ése era el problema. Ese tipo de enfoque sacaba lo mejor de los estudiantes como ella, aunque ponía bajo una enorme presión a los estudiantes menos confiados.

Afortunadamente, se las arregló para detectar un par de errores antes de que los cometiera y le ayudó a hacer bien la poción. De igual forma, Neville la ayudó también, sobre todo partiendo y cortando algunos ingredientes, convirtiéndose así en sus "manos" y compartiendo el trabajo bien hecho

Spike, por su parte, había terminado emparejado con un chico de Slytherin muy agarrado. El dragón parecía estar disfrutando hablando con él, y el chico parecía estar contento de no tener que manejar los desagradables ingredientes él mismo, por lo que ninguno de los dos ponía pegas.

Historia de la Magia fue una decepción. No había otra manera de definirla. Twilight tenía muchas ganas de saber la forma en que el mundo de la magia se había desarrollado, pero lo único que consiguió fue interminables conversaciones monótonas sobre las rebeliones goblin. La idea de un fantasma dando clase era un poco extraña.

Al final se pasaba las clases tomando notas sobre un tema completamente diferente, desmantelando hechizos en conceptos y componentes, comparándolos con los suyos propios y así encontrando su equivalente ecuestriano. En particular, se decantó por el hechizo de levitación que había practicado con Spike dos días antes de empezar y cómo difería de la levitación de los unicornios.

El método unicornio involucraba rodear un objeto con un aura de poder; a continuación, se aumentaba la potencia para reemplazar una energía con otra y así aplicar un movimiento físico absoluto sobre el objeto, ya fuera para moverlo o rotarlo. Había variantes un poco más avanzadas que se acercaban un poco más al método poni, fue realmente interesante para ella volver a ver todos esos conceptos. Los potros unicornios practicaban lo suficiente hasta que les salía solo, como caminar; pero caminar de una manera instintiva no ayuda a averiguar cómo una pata digitígrada difería de una plantígrada.

El hechizo de levitación, Wingardium Leviosa, implicaba un aura casi desde su comienzo, pero era casi como un efecto secundario y apenas visible. La característica principal de cómo funcionaba el hechizo se asemejaba a una correa de sujeción. Ligeramente elástico, muy fuerte y capaz de levantar un gran peso sin transferir mucha fuerza, surgía directamente de la varita (o mano) y casi "apalancaba" el objeto alrededor. La clave estaba en el movimiento relativo, no absoluto.

Todo ello en su conjunto era absolutamente fascinante.

Luego estaba Astronomía, una clase divertida, sobre todo para Twilight, ya que había comenzado con un nuevo cuaderno lleno de cosas para sugerir a Luna en cuanto regresaran a casa; en Transformaciones Twilight tuvo que esforzarse mucho más para tratar de averiguar cómo funcionaban los hechizos, obteniendo varias páginas de notas inconclusas y una silenciosa transformación al final de las clases. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Quirrell explicó a trompicones que una parte importante de la defensa era una ofensa no letal, y que era importante ser capaz de lanzar bien los hechizos. Empezó enseñando una serie de hechizos menores a la clase y cómo funcionaban, como un preludio muy básico antes de abordar las distintas formas mágicas de lucha. También explicó que los hechizos en cuestión podían ser detenidos incluso por el escudo mágico más básico, pero aplicando el suficiente poder sobre ellos, se podía dar al traste con cualquier escudo.

Fue un enfoque diferente al de su antiguo profesor Lodestone, el cual habría hecho hincapié en el movimiento y a la inventiva en cuanto al lanzamiento de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos se refiere; pero Twilight ya estaba pensando en maneras de mezclar los dos estilos, junto con algunos trucos de su propia cosecha, y combinando las técnicas de ambas escuelas.

Las lecciones de vuelo, por el contrario, eran algo totalmente diferente. Aparte de todo lo demás, eran sólo durante un trimestre y no era necesario el uso de varita.

Twilight tuvo que quedarse fuera de las clases porque el profesor Kettleburn no había sido capaz de confirmar si era seguro que ella montara en una escoba, sin manos para agarrarla; aunque la solución vino de un encantamiento de amortiguación personalizado del profesor Flitwick, el cual lo había previsto. Gracias a eso pudo asistir a las clases y alzar el vuelo, lo que hacía que su corazón se dispara cada vez que veía a Spike volando a su lado con una sonrisa salvaje dibujada en el rostro. Incluso había sido capaz de atrapar a Neville cuando se cayó de su escoba. Aunque Harry resultó tener un talento especial para volar, lo que le recordó a Dash; los dos poseían fuerza, vigor y una espectacular habilidad de vuelo.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, un día festivo se acercaba. Se trataba de una fiesta que ambos ecuestrianos reconocieron en concepto, si no en detalle, y que habían dado lugar a otra discusión con Percy sobre coincidencias cósmicas. Dicha fiesta era algo muy similar a la Nightmare Night.

Twilight había trabajado durante la mayor parte del domingo haciendo su disfraz, el cual constaba de una capa hechizada para que tuviera forma de alas y hacerla casi idéntica a la princesa Luna; Spike también había decidido esforzarse con el suyo, resultando en una armadura en miniatura que le daba un aspecto de caballero.

Las expresiones en las caras de todos cuando dejaron su habitación esa noche, sin embargo, les dijeron que no habían captado la esencia de los disfraces.

-¿No os disfrazáis?-preguntó Spike-tardé horas en soldarla. ¡Tuve que conseguir carbón extra para mantener mi fuego encendido!

-Bueno, de vez en cuando. Pero eso es para el truco o trato. Nosotros no solemos disfrazarnos durante las vacaciones, y por lo general usamos disfraces de miedo. Creo que los estadounidenses lo hacen más como vosotros-respondió Seamus-aun así, estáis impresionantes, los dos.

Los gemelos Weasley esbozaron sendas sonrisas traviesas e idénticas en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué no vemos lo que tenéis que decir en la fiesta?

-¡Por mí vale!-sonrió Spike, de forma retadora.

Twilight trató de reprimir una sonrisa por su parte, pero al final cedió. Esa era el tipo de cosas que la verdadera Luna más le gustaría.

-Recordad, todo va a estar preparado, lo sé, pero no reaccionéis demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Será más divertido si lo tratáis como si fuera algo usual-indicó ella unos minutos antes de bajar al comedor.

La mayoría de los presentes, entre ellos los gemelos, Ron, Neville, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Dean, otros dos chicos y tres chicas del equipo de Quidditch, sonrieron con complicidad. Twilight canceló entonces el hechizo, volviendo a su estado normal, y guardó la armadura de Spike en una caja pequeña con un hechizo de contracción.

Con esa sencilla técnica, tan solo sería sacar la armadura, reactivar el hechizo y en pocos segundos estarían disfrazados de nuevo.

-Oye, Harry, ¿vienes?-preguntó Ron, mirando al chico en cuestión-¡vamos, amigo, es Halloween! ¿No quieres venir?

Neville jadeó de repente, y tiró del brazo de Ron, espetándole.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué?-inquirió Ron, enfadado.

-Mira, Ron... es Halloween. El día en el que Quien tú ya sabes murió-le recordó él, molesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Es un día de celebración!-exclamó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es el día en el que los padres de Harry murieron-señaló entonces Neville.

Todo el mundo se estremeció de pronto, comprendiéndolo en el acto.

-Oh...

-Pobrecillo…-murmuró Alicia.

-Sí, me preguntaba por qué estaba tan callado-pensó Seamus en voz alta.

-¿Se podría decir así? Quiero decir ¿normalmente?-trató de bromear Dean, sin apenas resultados.

-Creo que deberíamos... darle un poco de espacio-sugirió Neville, al ver como se lo tomaba la gente.

-Está bien.

Varias personas asintieron, y Spike corrió hacia Harry.

-Para que lo sepas, vamos a estar en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo el dragón en voz baja.

Harry asintió ligeramente.

* * *

¡Por fin, soy libre! Ya se han acabado los exámenes, el veranito ya casi está aquí y ya puedo retomar mi ritmo habitual de escritura, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con la traducción, que ya os la debía, porque ha pasado mucho desde la última subida. Ya estoy con el quinto capítulo, el cual el autor lo subió hace relativamente poco también. Éste ha sido quizás el más difícil de todos, y es que la parte en la que Twilight se pone a explicar genética en clase de encantamientos tiene telita, como habéis podido comprobar... pero bueno, ya está, me ha quedado bien, y no me quejo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y decid que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Emoción no programada**

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de calabazas y adornos similares. Y de otras cosas también, pero las calabazas no eran muy conocidas en Ecuestria, por lo que cuando Twilight entró, fue en lo primero en lo que se fijó.

Ella y los otros Gryffindors llegaron a la fiesta relativamente tarde, ésta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. La mayoría de los seres humanos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como para fijarse en ella, pero algunos no. Twilight tuvo que aguantar una risita al ver sus reacciones.

Después de todo, se encontraba vestida con capas de glamour y magia que la hacían ver un poco más alta, mucho más oscura, con dos grandes alas y una melena estrellada en perpetuo movimiento. Era la viva imagen de la princesa Luna cuando la vio en la última Nightmare Night. Puestos a comparar, Spike junto a ella apenas era perceptible.

Las conversaciones burbujeantes alrededor de las mesas comenzaron a silenciarse poco a poco, muchas personas alertaron a sus amigos y otros se volvieron para mirar. La confusión se mezcló con un leve toque de miedo por parte de algunos, aunque otros habían empezado a mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre su encubierta marca de belleza, superpuesta ante otra con el aspecto de una luna creciente visible entre nubes.

Aunque ese detalle había sido completamente casual. Durante ese año, Halloween coincidía en una noche con un tercio de media luna llena, coincidiendo con el aspecto de la marca de Luna, facilitando a Twilight su copia exacta mediante un rápido hechizo de ilusión. Licencia artística.

Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus gafas y tras ver que se trataba de ella, asintió amigablemente al resto de profesores en la mesa, la cual estaba casi llena exceptuando dos asientos vacíos, uno del perennemente ausente profesor de Adivinación y el otro el de Quirinus Quirrell. Twilight supuso que se encontraban trabajando.

Sin decir nada, Twilight trotó con elegancia hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó, con Spike tras ella. A estas alturas casi todas las miradas estaban puestas en esa extraña aparición, y muchos de los Gryffindors que sabían lo que estaba pasando apenas podían contener la risa.

Ella vio al otro lado de la mesa un cuenco con patatas, y se dirigió a Lavender Brown.

-**¿¡Podrías pasarme las patatas asadas?!**

Una imitación creíble de la Voz Real de Canterlot retumbó por todo el comedor, aunque no tan fuerte como lo haría Luna, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer eco por todo el lugar.

-S-sí, claro...-musitó Lavender tímidamente, levantando el cuenco hacia ella.

Twilight lo cogió con su magia, levantando un tenedor, y delicadamente lo probó.

-**¡Delicioso!**

Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir, sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de los presentes.

-Excelente traje, Twilight Sparkle. Maravilloso despliegue de magia de ilusión y tan bien detallada. Confieso que al principio pensé que otro individuo de su especie se había unido a nosotros.

Twilight apagó el efecto mágico del traje, tomando un poco de aire y confirmando lo que estaba diciendo Dumbledore.

-Gracias, profesor. Me temo que olvidé investigar previamente la festividad de Halloween aquí, y supuse que era de forma similar a la de Ecuestria.

-Totalmente comprensible-respondió, a través de la sala en silencio-debo decir que fueron parte de nuestras propias tradiciones las que influyeron en Halloween, aunque luego la fiesta sería un poco más colorida. Tal vez sería bueno dar cuenta de esa idea... pero dejemos los detalles para después. ¡Come!

Twilight obedeció y comenzó a servirse una buena comida; observó que, como de costumbre, los elfos habían realizado la cena especial de Spike con todos los elementos de rigor.

-¿Y de quien vas disfrazada exactamente?-preguntó Sally-Anne Perks-¿Por qué tienes alas?

-Bueno, decidí disfrazarme de la Princesa Luna-explicó Twilight sin mantener la Voz Real de Canterlot, ya que no se encontraba metida en el personaje y no era el mejor momento. Además, se había esforzado para ayudar a Luna a que dejara de usarla-es una de las gobernantas de Ecuestria, y se encarga de alzar la luna

Cormac McLaggen levantó la vista, extrañado.

-¿Cómo que se encarga de alzar la luna?

-Sí-asintió Twilight con la cabeza, simplemente-la princesa Luna es una alicornio, tiene alas y cuerno, comparte todas las características de los unicornios, los pegasos y los ponis de tierra, y tanto ella como su hermana Celestia son muy poderosas. Tienen más de mil años de edad, su hermana mayor Celestia controla el sol y Luna controla la luna.

-Espera un segundo-murmuró Seamus, frunciendo el ceño-¿no son las princesas hijas de reinas? ¿O me he olvidado de algo?

-No, en Ecuestria no hay reina o rey. Yo creo que la razón por la que Celestia usa el término princesa es porque tiene más sentido tener más de una princesa, cosa que no es posible con una reina, y tampoco quería excluir a su hermana.

Twilight se estremeció ligeramente en cuanto recordó la situación en Ecuestria cuando se fue. Ella lo había estado tratando de evitar antes de llegar por primera vez aquí, pero aun así el hecho le dolía.

-Tranquila, Twilight-se dijo a si misma-nadie más vio lo que pasó, y apenas pudiste hacer nada por evitarlo. En cuanto volvamos, podrás regresar al momento antes de que nos fuéramos. No te perderás nada.

-¿Y cómo es Halloween de dónde vienes?-preguntó alguien. Aun no se había aprendido su nombre puesto que era de un curso superior y no hablaba con él con la misma frecuencia.

Twilight alzó la vista, agradecida por la distracción.

-Bueno, en realidad la llamamos Nightmare Night. Está basada en la historia de Nightmare Moon, y...

* * *

La comida, como siempre, era excelente y si a eso le añadías una tertulia por parte de Twilight, era aún mejor, al menos para ella. Spike hablaba con otros niños más cercanos a su edad, la mayoría niños, aunque también había alguna que otra niña en el grupo; hablaban, sobre todo, de vuelo.

Una hora después, la fiesta fue interrumpida por un ruido fuerte cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor para ver al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tambaleándose, con la ropa desgarrada y en estado de pánico.

-¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras!-gritó entonces-ya lo he dicho.

Y con esas palabras, se desplomó hacia delante.

Casi antes de que la gente hubiese empezado a entrar en pánico, Dumbledore desató una explosión de su varita.

-¡Silencio!-exclamó, con la voz mágicamente amplificada por un hechizo-¡Por favor, mantengan la calma! ¡Prefectos, asegúrense de que los estudiantes de sus casas permanecen en el Gran Comedor! ¡La mitad de los profesores se quedarán aquí para mantenerlos a salvo, la otra mitad irá a buscar al troll!

Canceló su hechizo y empezó a hablar con mayor normalidad a los distintos profesores.

Normalmente Twilight habría comenzado a analizar el hechizo para encontrar su equivalente ecuestre, pero no era el momento más indicado, y para ella tampoco.

Alguien corrió hasta donde estaba Quirrell y lo ayudó a levantarse, apoyándolo en su brazo. Todavía parecía aturdido, pero un estudiante de años superiores había lanzado un hechizo sobre él y ya se estaba recuperando.

Twilight miró a su alrededor, pensando rápidamente. ¿Había una criatura peligrosa en la escuela? ¿Por qué habría una criatura peligrosa en la escuela? ¡Se trata de una escuela, no del bosque Everfree! ¡Era algo terrible!

¿Y si fuera una especie de broma de Halloween, al igual que Luna hizo durante la Nightmare Night? Aun así, eso no tenía sentido, ya que los estudiantes de más edad estaban tan asustados como los más jóvenes. Si fuera así ya estarían acostumbrados, o quizás…

Oh, no.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?-preguntó ella con urgencia.

Sus amigos la devolvieron la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Pero... está en la torre, ¿no?-inquirió Fred.

-Sí, debería estar seguro….-murmuró George.

-¡No, no, él dijo que igual bajaría después!-recordó Twilight, luchando contra el comienzo de un ataque de pánico-¡Si está bajando y piensa que todo está bien, podría encontrarse con el troll!

Spike tragó saliva bajo su disfraz.

-Los trolls son malas noticias. Son muy resistentes a la magia... eso es todo lo que recuerdo, excepto que también son muy fuertes y duros de pelar.

Twilight se preocupó por momentos, y luego tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Voy a asegurarme de que está bien.

-¡No puedes ir!-exclamó Spike-¡podría ser peligroso!

-Si Harry viene para acá y el troll está de camino, puedo ayudarle. Si no se ha movido de donde está y el troll tampoco, puedo advertirle. Y si él no viene, por lo menos sabrá que es mejor no bajar-contempló Twilight las posibilidades, dirigiéndose a la puerta-¡Percy, me voy para asegurar que Harry está bien!

-¿¡Que vas a hacer qué?! ¡Espera!-exclamó el prefecto pelirrojo, sin creérselo.

-Yo también voy-anunció Ron-fui un estúpido, y él es mi amigo.

Neville se levantó para ir también, junto con Spike y los gemelos. Percy se quedó boquiabierto, negando con la cabeza, y le explicó la situación concisamente a su compañera prefecta del dormitorio de las chicas, antes de salir disparado tras ellas con su varita en alto.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el camino más directo hasta la Torre de Gryffindor desde el Gran Comedor? Estamos a jueves, por lo que…-se preguntó Twilight, yendo al galope por los pasillos principales.

Tratando de recordar cómo funcionaban las escaleras, corrió tan rápido como pudo. Todavía era un poco incómodo, pero la escalera principal era una pendiente mucho más suave que las de caracol que conducen a la oficina del director y ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ellas.

-¡Ajá! La única ruta buena hacia el quinto piso y superiores son las otras escaleras, y ésta es la única en llegar hasta la cuarta planta.

Eso significaba que había un pasillo de conexión a lo largo de la cuarta planta.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, Twilight sintió que sus patas comenzaban a arder y se detuvo un momento, jadeando. Un leve movimiento la llamó la atención, y se estremeció por un momento antes de darse cuenta que tan solo era una túnica ondeando, y no un troll, alejándose de ella.

Twilight sopesó las ventajas de gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Supuso que los profesores habían elaborado un acuartelamiento eficiente del edificio que ya se estaba dando en esos momentos. Además, técnicamente no debía estar allí. Así que no dijo nada, y retomó la subida de escaleras de nuevo.

-Estúpido castillo y estúpidas barreras anti-teletransportación...

Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto piso, se detuvo un segundo para calcular la ruta más rápida hacia la otra escalera; en ese momento, oyó un crash cerca de allí, seguido por un nervioso impedimenta.

-Eso no va a funcionar; hay una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas en este mundo que tienen la piel gruesa, junto con una resistencia mágica inherente, casi tanto como los dragones ecuestres. Tal vez eso significa…

Los pensamientos de Twilight se pararon de golpe al ver a Harry y su inconfundible pelo negro despeinado, alejándose de un troll que se acercaba a él rápidamente. Lanzaba toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones que conocía a la criatura, aunque la lista no era demasiado larga.

Concentrándose, Twilight canalizó su magia en su cuerno mientras corría hacia adelante.

-Los trolls son resistentes a la magia, pero no es necesario hacerle daño, tan solo he de asegurarlo.

Harry la oyó venir, se dio la vuelta justo cuando ella patinaba hasta detenerse junto a él. Una cúpula de color rosado resplandeciente se materializó a su alrededor, y el garrote del troll rebotó tras un porrazo fuerte y una lluvia de chispas.

-Gracias, Shining...-murmuró para sí misma.

Luego se volvió a mirar al troll, que fruncía el ceño con perplejidad, observando la esfera de color rosa y empujándola con un dedo.

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirió Harry.

-El profesor Quirrell nos advirtió que había un troll en el castillo. No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí, pero me di cuenta de que podrías estar en problemas-explicó Twilight, dejando escapar una mueca cuando el troll golpeó la cúpula de nuevo.

Se miró por un momento y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su disfraz de la Nightmare Night, quitándoselo por si tuviera que hacer uso de mucha más magia.

-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo…

-¡Harry!-gritó Ron justo detrás de ellos-¿Estás bien, amigo?

-S-sí, gracias Ron. Por ahora- respondió Harry.

-¡Buen trabajo, Twilight!-exclamó Spike sonriente, antes de gritar por encima del ruido del troll reanudando su asalto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes seguir así?

-¡Bastante, creo!-respondió Twilight, controlando su gasto de magia.

Afortunadamente los escudos defensivos de Shining estaban bien optimizados, aunque ella no podía igualar del todo la técnica del mismo modo que su hermano. Éste en particular fue diseñado para resistir impactos físicos.

-¡Bueno, nos supusimos algo así!-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué me habéis seguido?-inquirió Twilight-¿Neville también?

-Claro-afirmó Neville en voz baja-eres nuestra amiga.

Como si fuera tan simple… aunque en realidad lo era.

-¡Ahí estáis!-exclamó Percy, apareciendo tras la esquina-¿Qué creéis que estáis hacien… do?

El prefecto se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa al ver un escudo de color rosa brillante protegiendo a un unicornio de un troll en el cuarto piso de Hogwarts.

-Eh, vale… ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó entonces, apuntando su varita hacia el troll.

Un chorro de luz centelleó de su varita, golpeando el troll, pero apenas funcionó.

Twilight miró hacia atrás, interesada.

-¿Cuál era ese hechizo?

Hubo otro ruido sordo y una lluvia de chispas saliendo de su escudo.

-Es un hechizo de desarme-respondió Percy, un tanto amedrentado-esperaba que no lo resistiría porque afecta al garrote, no al troll...

-¡Pues claro!

Sintiéndose un poco tonta al no ver antes la solución, Twilight dobló su concentración en el escudo y, usando su telequinesis, trató de arrebatar el garrote de la mano del troll.

-Y... ¡ahora!

El garrote salió volando en el aire, rebotando en el techo y aterrizando en algún lugar lejos del troll, el cual se quedó miró su mano confundido.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Percy-bien hecho. Ronald, ¿puedes ir a buscar a uno de los profesores, por favor? Vi al profesor Snape en el tercer piso, cuando venía para acá.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-inquirió Ron, molesto.

-Azar, Ronald. Ahora date prisa.

Percy se volvió hacia el troll.

-Twilight ¿tienes algún hechizo que podría funcionar con él? Me temo que la resistencia a conjuros de penetración es de nivel EXTASIS y aún no he avanzado tanto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-La resistencia a hechizos...-repitió Twilight, buscando entre su repertorio de magia ecuestriana-la mayoría de mis hechizos son más de utilidad lineal o para combate, y estoy oxidada en muchos de ellos. ¿Es la resistencia a conjuros absoluta?

-No, es un factor relativo. Los hechizos por debajo de un nivel de potencia A no tienen ningún efecto; entr son parcialmente absorbidos por su propio poder para aumentar la potencia de forma no lineal en comparación con el hechizo original. Y los superiores a B...-murmuró Percy, mientras trataba de recordar las palabras exactas de su libro de texto.

Fred, George, Harry, Spike y Neville se miraron entre sí un tanto perplejos, mientras Percy hacia a Twilight un rápido resumen de cómo funciona la resistencia a conjuros, al mismo tiempo que el troll intentaba romper el escudo a base de golpes con sus puños.

-Vale, en ese caso servirá, gracias.

Twilight se volvió, al tiempo que cargaba un hechizo explosivo ecuestriano y disparaba.

Todo el mundo se quedó, por lo menos, un poco sorprendido cuando el troll se vio lanzado por el pasillo con una fuerza tremenda, golpeando la pared del fondo.

-¡Pensaba que habías dicho que eran altamente resistentes a la magia!-recordó Twilight, mirándole ceñuda.

-¡Y yo pensaba que no tenías nada tan potente como eso!-replicó Percy.

Spike sonreía, dando fe de que Twilight era la mejor unicornio en cuanto a magia se refería. Todos los demás se veían un poco asustados.

En ese mismo instante, los gemelos sonrieron.

-¡Eso ha sido…

-… impresionante!

-Esto... ¿qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Neville, levantando una mano.

-Oh, sí, lo siento. ¿Estáis todos bien?-inquirió Percy, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Sí, claro-comenzó Twilight-¿Harry?

-Tranquila, estoy bien-afirmó Harry, con un tono de voz un poco incierto.

-Bien. Aunque… ¿por qué Harry no estaba en la fiesta?

-Porque es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres-explicó Neville-tampoco estaba seguro de si quería bajar.

-Oh, vaya. Perdón por preguntar, no me había dado cuenta-murmuró Percy, sonrojado.

-Nadie lo hace-dijo Harry con amargura, hipando un poco-Yo...

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Twilight-suele pasar después de que algo grande suceda. Sé lo que se siente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Harry, mirándola.

-A cuando uno empieza a darse cuenta de todo lo que pudo haber salido mal. Empiezas dudando de ti mismo, pensando sobre todo en lo que podrías haber hecho mejor… Cuando estás bajo presión no hay tiempo para tener miedo, pero una vez que todo pasa, te das cuenta. Y eso... no me gusta.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora tienes algo de experiencia…-observó Spike, sonriendo débilmente.

-Preferiría no tenerla en este momento-admitió Twilight, agitando las orejas y la cola.

-Hey, ¿dónde está el troll?-inquirió Ron, volviendo en ese momento con Dumbledore y Flitwick.

Fred y George se giraron para dirigirse a su hermano menor.

-¡Ha sido…

-… increíble! ¡Twilight…

-… lo mandó a volar a través de todo el…

-… pasillo!

-Caramba…-murmuró Flitwick, observando a Twilight y viendo al troll estampado contra la pared-¿Cuánta potencia usaste con ese hechizo?

-No sé cuan resistente sería a los conjuros, por lo que lo sobrecargué un poco de más-explicó Twilight, un tanto incómoda.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo comentó que tenía problemas a la hora de regular la potencia...-murmuró Flitwick, casi para sí mismo-impresionante.

-Ahora solo queda aclarar este embrollo. ¿Por qué estaban todos ustedes aquí?-inquirió entonces Dumbledore.

-Es culpa mía-comenzó a decir Harry-no estaba en la fiesta, y me encontraba yendo para allá cuando el troll…

-Oh, pues claro… ya decía yo que faltaba alguien. Y debido a eso no pudiste escuchar la advertencia del profesor Quirrell, por supuesto. Aunque no explicó cómo el troll se coló en Hogwarts, sin embargo. Estoy seguro de que es una larga historia…

-Eh… no, no, yo no lo dejé entrar…-murmuró el muchacho.

-Bueno, en ese caso quedas exculpado. Ahora, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

Twilight le miró, sintiendo culpable.

-Me entró el pánico, lo siento. Sé que usted dijo que permaneciera en el Gran Comedor, incluso podría haber avisado a uno de los profesores, pero... simplemente no pensé.

-Ya veo-murmuró Dumbledore, mirándola por encima de sus gafas-entiendo, por lo que me contó, que está acostumbrada a manejar situaciones de emergencia por sí misma, pero es mejor confiar en el personal en situaciones como esta.

-¡Pero usted no llegó a tiempo!-dijo Ron de pronto.

Twilight sacudió su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia él, frustrada por que la gente hiciera excusas para ella. Sabía que lo importante era aceptar la culpa.

-No, tiene razón. Si se lo hubiera dicho a los profesores, podrían haber llegado a tiempo. Ellos ni siquiera lo sabían.

-Saliste corriendo hasta aquí-puntualizó Neville en voz baja-y eso que uno no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts.

-Por favor, dejadlo. Aprecio que tratéis de exculparme, pero... siento que he hecho mal. Quizás no. Aun así lo sigo creyendo. No pensé... y se supone que soy buena en eso.

Sonaba más amarga de lo que pretendía.

Después de un momento, Flitwick se excusó y se dirigió hacia el troll, para tratar de sacarlo del castillo.

Dumbledore se acarició la barba, sopesando sus palabras.

-Es cierto que su ayuda impidió una catástrofe potencial, Twilight Sparkle. Tal vez esto será suficiente. Se le castigará por abandonar un área de seguridad durante una crisis…

En ese momento, levantó la mano para acallar a los demás alumnos, que estaban a punto de hablar.

-… y usted recibirá veinte puntos por proteger con éxito a su compañero de escuela. ¿Le parece aceptable?

Twilight asintió bruscamente, ya que los efectos secundarios de la adrenalina comenzaron a hacer efecto.

-Muy bien, entonces. Por favor, informe a Hagrid este sábado por la noche, después de cenar. Creo que tiene una serie de tareas que pueden adaptarse a ti.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, Twilight ignoró a los demás y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Spike la siguió, preocupado, y se estremeció cuando la vio derrumbándose sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Twi?-inquirió él.

-No-respondió Twilight de seguido-eso ha sido... terrible.

-Pero... ¡si llegaste a hacer frente a Discord! ¡Y a Nightmare Moon! ¡E incluso a mí!-contó Spike con sus garras.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero simplemente… llegué justo a tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si lo hubiera hecho un segundo más tarde.

Spike se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando profundamente y de manera uniforme, probablemente tratando de evitar el pánico.

-Parece… más real cuando sólo hay una sola persona.

Spike se acercó a la creciente pila de libros que Twilight había ido sacando de la biblioteca; tras ordenarlos durante un minuto más o menos, sacó un libro sobre teoría de hechizos.

-Para que lo sepas, probablemente no vaya a entender casi nada, pero estoy seguro de que te hará bien.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, volcándose en las páginas de un capítulo acerca de encantamientos.

-A ver... _Existen una serie de formas de encantamientos. El más simple, conocido como hechizo persistente, es simplemente un encantamiento de transfiguración que es temporal pero de larga duración, como el encantamiento de amortiguación. Muchas formas de magia..._ eh... vale, no tengo ni idea de cuál es esta palabra…

Twilight se rio y levantó la vista.

-¿Estás tratando de leerme un libro antes de ir a la cama?

-Sí-asintió Spike, pasando la garra a lo largo de la palabra-pero no está funcionando. Esto... ¿Male… dicot?

-Déjame ver.

Twilight miró un momento por encima del hombro de Spike.

-Ah, maledicat. Es una forma muy arcaica de decir maldición.

-Entonces ¿por qué no dicen maldición y ya está?-preguntó Spike, alzando sus garras con gesto exasperado. Twilight cogió el libro antes de que se cayera de su regazo-no sé ¿acaso se consiguen puntos por usar palabras más oscuras?

-¿No te importa lo arcaico?-inquirió Twilight.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no suena tan mal… Igualmente ¿continúo?

Twilight ojeó el libro un poco, y se lo dio de nuevo.

-Adelante.

-Vale. _Muchas formas de maledicats... son, simplemente, hechizos perjudiciales que pueden llegar a tener efectos negativos, ya sea en un objeto o una persona. Las formas más específicas de maldiciones incluyen encantamientos rúnicos, en los que se inscribe un hechizo a través de las runas que definen un efecto._ Como se usaban en la antigüedad... ¿no?

Twilight tan solo asintió, escuchando atentamente.

-_Y también existen encantamientos aritmánticos más modernos, con los que el hechizo se convierte en un solo diagrama y se asigna a un objeto. Asimismo, existen ciertos tipos de encantamientos sustractivos, con los que un objeto con propiedades mágicas innatas se refina mediante la eliminación de rasgos indeseables._

En ese momento, Spike se detuvo.

-No creo que pueda seguir, hay unas ecuaciones raras en un par de frases…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Gracias Spike, me siento mejor… Ahora ve a limpiarte los dientes.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora? Los demás mencionaron algo acerca de traer las sobras de la fiesta aquí….

-Está bien, ve… Oh, por cierto ¿qué pasó con tu armadura?-inquirió Twilight.

-Me la quité a mitad de la escalera, cuando iba para allá. Iré mañana a por ella-respondió Spike, a medio camino de la puerta.

-¡Que no se te olvide!-exclamó ella antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

* * *

La última lección de esa jornada fue una larga hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, centrada inevitablemente en criaturas mágicas. Resultó que Quirrell se encontraba muy bien calificado para manejar trolls, aunque admitió que prefería hacerlo con un poco de ayuda extra.

Cuando todo el mundo se iba, éste levantó la voz.

-Se-señorita Sparkle ¿ti-tiene un minuto?

Twilight se volvió, sorprendida.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Se-será sólo un mo-momento, si no la im-importa- murmuró, forzando las palabras a través de su característico tartamudeo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que Dean y Lavender pudieran pasar.

-Por supuesto que no. Esta es mi última clase del día.

-Gra-gracias.

Esperó a que todos se hubiesen ido, y luego cerró la puerta, sentándose tras su escritorio.

-Bueno, se-señorita Sparkle, me pre-preguntaba si se había dado cu-cuenta de lo-lo raro que fue ese tro-troll.

-En realidad no. Tengo muchas ganas de cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por supuesto, pero eso no se da hasta tercer año-admitió Twilight.

-N-no me refiero a eso, se-señorita Sparkle. Todo pa-parecía muy conveniente...

Twilight parecía perdida, dándose cuenta Quirell enseguida.

-¿Sa-sabe acerca de la pro-prohibición del pasillo del ter-tercer piso?

-Sí, el profesor Dumbledore lo mencionó-asintió Twilight.

-C-creo que a-alguien puede estar tratando de ro-robar lo que se oculta en el pa-pasillo.

Para su sorpresa, él esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

-Ho-Hogwarts es considerado el lu-lugar más se-seguro de toda Gran Bretaña, a pesar de que no lo pa-parezca de-después de lo de Halloween. Du-Dumbledore me pidió a-ayuda para pro-proteger algo.

-Oh, ya veo... ¿Y qué hay de ese banco de duendes, Gringotts? ¿No sería un lugar más seguro?-inquirió Twilight, frunciendo el ceño.

-Po-posiblemente. Pero Du-Dumbledore piensa de manera diferente. Después de todo, él es un g-gran mago-murmuró Quirell, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo... Pero, ¿qué quiere que haga?-inquirió Twilight, preocupada.

-Ha-hazme saber si ve-ve algo sospechoso-pidió el profesor de Defensa. Probablemente no podría ser más específico, ya que casi cualquier cosa podría valer.

-¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, vi algo cuando estaba corriendo para tratar de encontrar a Harry. Vi a alguien entrar en el pasillo del tercer piso. Supuse que no sería nada serio…-anunció ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Eso no era del todo cierto, después de todo. Incluso recordaba que Percy comentó ver a alguien en ese piso ¿Quién sería? Apenas podía recordarlo...

-E-en ese momento, e-estaba con el pro-profesor Ke-Kettleburn, por lo que no-no puede haber sido él... si fu-fuera alguien que s-se supone que debía de estar ahí…-murmuró Quirrell, con tono sombrío.

-¿Cree que alguien se podría haber colado?-preguntó Twilight.

-No lo pu-puedo descartar-admitió Quirrell.

-Está bien, estaré atenta-asintió la unicornio lavanda.

-No la pido ma-más que eso. Gra-gracias por su ti-tiempo, señorita S-Sparkle.

* * *

-Muy bien, Hagrid ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Creo que nunca antes me habían castigado-comentó Twilight, mientras contemplaba la última luz natural del dos de noviembre desvaneciéndose tras el horizonte.

-Bueno, no puedo hablar en nombre de los profesores-respondió Hagrid, llevando una ballesta en una mano y sosteniendo la correa de su perro Fang en la otra-pero siempre he creído en el trabajo práctico. Verás, tengo que ir al Bosque Prohibido para patrullar, tú también puedes venir.

-Vale, está bien.

Twilight lanzó un par de hechizos de luz, uno de su cuerno, y un lumos de su varita.

-¿Eso ayuda?

-¡Bueno, eres todo un premio!-rio Hagrid entre dientes-la mayoría de las veces tengo que pedir permiso para hacer eso. Bien, sólo somos tres, así que debemos ir en grupo. Vamos.

Hagrid partió a grandes zancadas hacia el perímetro del bosque, obligando a Twilight a mantener un ritmo de trote complicado para ella.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tienes que patrullar? Te debe de quitar un montón de tiempo-inquirió Twilight al llegar a los primeros árboles, con los ojos fijos en el suelo para asegurarse de no tropezar con ramas o raíces.

-Bueno, un poco. Normalmente lo hago sólo un par de veces a la semana, pero recientemente han estado pasando cosas desagradables en el bosque por las noches.

Sonaba un poco preocupado.

-Esto no te estará quitando tiempo para estudiar ¿no?

-Oh, qué va. Me aseguré de terminar todos los deberes. Voy a empezar a investigar los hechizos defensivos mañana. ¿Has dicho que algo desagradable estaba pasando en el bosque?

-Sí. Algo ha estado matando unicornios-anunció el hombre con gravedad.

Twilight tropezó de golpe, tambaleándose hacia delante, pero las grandes espaldas de Hagrid la salvaron de caer.

-¿¡Que algo ha hecho qué?!

-Oh, perdona, debí haber recordado… Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado a... no importa.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Twilight puso sus pezuñas de nuevo en tierra firme, y Hagrid la soltó.

-¿Matando unicornios? ¿Algo aquí está matando unicornios?

-Sí. No sé qué puede ser. Al principio pensé que podría ser un hombre lobo o summat, pero hubo un ataque hace dos semanas, y no había luna llena. No te preocupes, estarás bien conmigo y Fang-la tranquilizó Hagrid, haciendo un gesto con su ballesta.

-¿Has estado llevando a otros estudiantes en estos viajes?

Twilight se concentró, formando un hechizo protector contingente a medias, para evitar que pudiera vomitar por reflejo. Gastó algo de su magia, pero no le importó en esos momentos.

-Bueno, sí-admitió Hagrid, algo perplejo.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea… seguro-murmuró Twilight, reteniendo la palabra inseguro-ahora, vamos a hacer esto rápido para que pueda volver al castillo cuanto antes.

Tras varias experiencias en el bosque Everfree, la idea de caminar por donde había una criatura potencialmente hostil llegaba a ser muy molesto.

* * *

Twilight saltaba ante cada crujido o ruido animal, imaginando de todo, desde un dragón hostil a una víbora que acecha en la oscuridad; pero nada se materializó hasta que, media hora después de entrar en el bosque, Hagrid señaló algo brillante en un claro.

-Eso es probablemente sangre de unicornio-anunció con gravedad-negocio sucio.

En cuanto puso un casco en el claro, Twilight se sintió débil. Echó un vistazo al animal blanco y grande tumbado justo a su lado antes de acercarse a trompicones a un arbusto, con arcadas.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Hagrid, agachándose a su lado-no sabía que los caballos podían enfermar…

-No, no estoy bien-masculló Twilight, entre lágrimas-una de mis mejores amigas tiene pelaje blanco, y mi maestra también. Incluso tiene el mismo tamaño. Por un momento... las he visto a ellas.

La unicornio lavanda tosió y escupió para sacarse el agrio sabor de su boca.

-Agh... los ponis pueden enfermar, pero es más difícil para el poni que es más grande de lo normal. No he estudiado mucha biología, no sé por qué...

-Bueno, tranquila, no pasa nada, quédate aquí. Le echaré un vistazo, Fang se quedará contigo. ¿Te importa dejarme un momento tu varita para alumbrarme?

Twilight levitó su varita y Hagrid la cogió con dos dedos.

-No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado con ella-agregó.

Twilight oyó el crujido de la maleza en cuanto Hagrid se acercó al unicornio muerto. Trató de pensar en otra cosa inmediatamente después.

-Vaya, esto no es bueno. Esta pobre yegua ha muerto hace un par de días... y no había comido nada. No creo que fuera un depredador, al menos por la sangre.

Tragando saliva, Twilight reunió el valor necesario para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no se lo han comido otros depredadores?

-Los unicornios… bueno, al menos los unicornios que tenemos aquí, son criaturas puras. Nada les atacaría así sin más. En cuanto a la sangre, se supone que contiene una poderosa magia, pero hay un alto coste para con ella...-explicó Hagrid, distraídamente-ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo. Nunca estuve interesado en ese tipo de temas. ¿Será alguna especie de maldición?

-De acuerdo ¿Podemos irnos ya? Me estoy poniendo mala por momentos…-pidió Twilight, tragando convulsivamente.

-Sí, será mejor. Volveré a recogerlo más tarde. ¡Fang! ¡Nos vamos a casa, chico!

Fang se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tirar de la correa. Hagrid lo seguía, y Twilight comenzó a moverse después de él. Cogió su varita de él un momento más tarde, y comenzó a concentrarse en el suelo otra vez.

Esa no había sido una semana muy divertida...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Twilight se lanzó a la investigación de nuevo. Empezó con la versión local de hechizos de protección, pero después de un buen rato se preguntó dónde podía encontrar un libro que mencionara la naturaleza de la sangre de unicornio.

Obstinadamente, se las arregló para aprender el más básico, Protego, una burbuja de protección que podía detener los hechizos de menor potencia. Una vez que terminó, fue después a buscar un libro sobre los usos de las criaturas mágicas.

No era alentador. La sangre de unicornio estaba llena de magia, lo suficiente como para que pudiera estabilizar a una criatura que se encontrara al borde de la muerte, incluso podría revertir el envejecimiento si se tomaba la suficiente. Pero la maldición que Hagrid mencionó estaba ahí también. El sujeto que era condenado sentía cada vez menos apego por la vida, por haber matado a una criatura tan pura e inocente por semejantes razones.

Twilight cerró el libro bastante afligida. No sólo se trataba de un tema delicado, sino que era una forma rastrera y atroz con tal de prolongar la vida. Incluso podía entender las consecuencias. Una sobrecarga mágica semejante causaría que la producción mágica natural del cuerpo se atrofiara, haciendo que el usuario fuera cada vez más dependiente de la sustancia mágica, hasta el punto de que si se interrumpía el consumo, podría ser fatal.

Hubo un pequeño destello de fuego a su lado, y Peewee apareció de improviso, aterrizando en la mesa.

-Oh, hola, Peewee...-le saludó Twilight-lo siento, me he sentido un poco mal de un tiempo a esta parte.

Peewee soltó un gorjeo de desaprobación, y luego comenzó a cantar.

No era muy complejo, como canto de ave que era, pero fue una maravilla escucharlo. Twilight pudo sentir su humor mejorando por momentos.

-Veo que has aprendido algo nuevo. Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

El pequeño fénix gorjeó alegremente, y salió volando en cuanto Madam Pince se presentó para ver qué era ese ruido.

* * *

Bueno, por fin tengo el último capítulo traducido, perdonad por el retraso, pero es que he tenido un par de términos que se me han trabado bastante. Uno de ellos es el de maledicat, la palabra original es malison, otra forma antigua de decir en inglés maldición, curse. Pensé en dejarlo tal y como estaba, pero preferí usar el término en latín para designarlo como una palabra antigua y en desuso; lo hice de esta forma porque todos los hechizos del universo de Harry Potter vienen del latín, pensé que sería una buena forma de adaptarlo de una forma más "familiar" a la lengua romance por excelencia. Éste es el último capítulo escrito hasta ahora por el autor, por lo que habrá que esperar a que suba el siguiente. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
